Stop Following Me!
by AberrantNinja
Summary: He didn't mean to follow her. Honestly! They just happen to be going in the same exact direction. Mikey/OC Rated M
1. Just another day

**PLEASE READ NOTE! **

**Alright people this story is a way for me to relax so the updates may vary. I'll try to update once a week and they'll probably be short chapters since I rarely have time to do anything since I have two jobs and I'm still going to college. **

**Other than that enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may add later on!**

* * *

She checked once more to see if she had everything. Boots tied? Check. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Falling down in the middle of an assignment is embarrassing enough when no one was around, but having been seen as it happened was humiliating. Not to mention because of her little slip up she had gotten less clients. Hood on? Check. Snow goggles on? Check. No need for anyone to know her identity. Locksmith tools? Rope? Crowbar? Check. Check. And double check.

It was just a small job tonight. She always picked the small and simple jobs. It was fast and easy money… well for her at least. After five years of trial and error and lets just say there was a lot and I mean a lot of errors she had become good at stealing. She wasn't great. But she was good enough to get people to hire her for her skills. There be a few times where a client would want her to steal something that was heavily guarded and it was those time she would politely decline. She couldn't risk getting caught not when―

"Lala go bye?" a small muffled voice called out from underneath the covers. His head poked out from the mass of blankets that covered his tiny form and his eyes half closed and on the brink of falling back to sleep. His grey and white tipped ears twitching at the sound of her footsteps.

"Hey little cub what are you doing up? You should be sleeping" she whispered softly scratching behind his ear making the three year old purr.

"I heard you" he yawned and snuggled deeper into the blankets for warmth.

"Sorry I'll try to get ready more quietly next time" she kissed his forehead.

"You be back?" he mumbled.

"Always"

"'Kay"

"And if I'm late?" she asked him.

"Wait here"

"Good boy, I'll be back soon. I promise and don't leave or go outside of the base"

"'Kay… love you Lala"

"I love you too cub, now sleep" she kissed him one last time and went on her way, closing the door as gently as she could.

She hated leaving him alone, but she had to and it would only be for a couple of hours. She exited the warehouse that she had made into a somewhat home. Judging by how the place was when she found it she guessed the owners didn't get very far in their business and had to be shutdown early. It was in the more loner parts of the city that nobody would disturb them. It was near close to most shopping centers. Best of all the were within walking distance so she had no need for a car.

It took her a bit but after four years she would finally have enough money to pay for the place and start to remodel it to look more like a home for Ryder and her.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	2. I said no!

**Surprise! It's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, but I do own my character Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put into this story!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS A LITTLE VIOLENCE AND SWEAR WORDS (...just two really)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance behind her black snow goggles with light grey tinted lens. This guy just wouldn't take no for an answer. Her left hand flinched every now and then from holding herself back to not grabbing her crowbar and slam it on the client's desk.

"I said no" she hissed out at the plumped man who was leaning back in his chair as if he owned the world.

"Just think about it, if you manage to steal from them you can steal from anyone"

"I'm not stupid and the answer is still no" she knew he was trying to bait her into thinking she can become the best of the best by doing this task. However she knew her limits and skills and she wasn't qualified for this without being tracked or caught. She couldn't do that not when she had Ryder waiting for her back at home.

"You need to give yourself a bit more credit"

"You're really an idiot, if I don't steal from the Purple Dragons what makes you think I'll steal from the Foot Clan? I said no and that's final now if you don't have anything for me then I'm off to my next client"

"I don't think you understand Breakage," he grinned maliciously, "You don't have a choice" he snapped his fingers and more of his guards appeared with weapons drawn and ready. She didn't move except to uncross her arms over from her chest letting them hang by her sides in a bored fashion.

"Nice try but I don't scare that easily you fat bastard" her statement caused him to frown. He stood up and walked around the desk and closer to her.

"Is that so?" he sneered in front of her face. Once he was close enough she grabbed his tie and twisted it around her hand pulling at it to tighten it around his neck while whipping out a pocket knife and aimed it at his throat.

"Yes, now if you value your life call off your men" she smirked. His fingers went to his tie trying to stop it from getting any tighter. His face was already turning bright red from the lack of air. His guards took at step closer to her so she guess he must have gave them a silent signal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she tsked at the men, "One step closer and it's good bye to your paychecks" she said pressing the knife harder into the man's neck and letting a small trickle of blood flow down. That got them to stop. She made her way to the window where the fire escape was located at, her grip never once wavering as she dragged the man with her by his tie. Once she was safely outside she kicked him back inside the building.

"Oh and here's your wallet back consider it payment for the delay in my schedule you caused me" she grinned as she tossed his wallet smacking him right in the face.

"You bitch!" he yelled then looked at his men in anger "What are you standing around for! AFTER HER!"

She slid down the ladder and on to the ground running away at full speed. She ran thru streets cutting in different alleys before she finally lost them when she hid under a parked truck.

"That's it I'm sticking to cars and pick pocketing!" she muttered to herself as she crawled out from underneath the truck and dusted herself off. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her next client.

"Hey Mémo, where'd you say that car was at?" she asked when they answered.

_"By first and fourth street, it's a blue charger with white pin striping you can't miss it"_

"How much?"

_"You get it here unscratched and undamaged, I'll give you four grand, but if it is then I'll only give you half of that"_

"Deal" she hung up and made her way to her next task.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	3. That's it!

**Damn! I'm on a roll with these chapters! Even if they are really short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's not fair! How come we never do any of my plans!" the youngest turtle grumble out angrily.

"Because Mikey none of your plans ever work right"

"Donnie's right Mikey your plans are always…" Leonardo tried to find the right word only for the red clad ninja to roll his eyes and growl out a single word.

"Stupid"

"Raph!" Donatello scolded, "Look Mikey what Leo and Raph are trying to say is that your plans are not always…thought thru" he continued.

"Exactly" Leo nodded.

"No it's not―uff!" Leo elbowed Raphael on his side to get him to shut up.

"Whatever" Mikey utter and turn back to look out at the dock were Shredder's lackeys unloaded equipment from the boats.

"Alright here's the plan Raph and I will sneak from the back of the boat, Donnie, you and Mikey find a way to stop the truck from delivering the shipment so far" Leo explained.

"Why I'm I stuck with Mikey again? I did it last time!" Donnie protested.

Michelangelo shook his head and stood up from his position.

"Mikey what are you doing get down you're going to give our position away!" Raph hissed.

"No! I'm tired of you guys treating me like I'm just dead weight to this team! I'll go my own way! Just give me the signal when you guys are ready" Mikey glared and went on his way jumping down from the roof top and hide behind a stack of crates that was between the dock and the truck.

"Mikey wait―"

"Let him go Leo" Raph said as he also jumped down from the building and made his way to the back of the boat. Leo sighed and followed right after him while Donnie made his way to the truck.

Taking down the Foot clan had gone smooth enough. Sure there had been a few close calls but other than that it went rather well. Leo finished the last knot in the rope and stood up admiring his work.

"There nice and tight until the police get here" he stated looking down at the group of five he manage to tie up not counting the ones his brothers had also manage to get.

"Guys we should get out of here soon, the police is on their way" Donnie spoke up.

"Hold on where's Mikey?" Leo looked around for their missing brother.

"Probably already left to the lair and locked himself in his room, you know how he gets when he's in one of his moods, he'll be back to normal in an hour or two you'll see" Raph shrugged.

"Yea you're probably right, let's go then" Leo nodded and led the way back home.

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. Will you stop!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikey hadn't waited for his brothers after he finished tying up his group of foot lackeys. He need to clear his head maybe even get some pizza. He could already smell and taste the pepperoni. Just the thought made him grin and pick up his speed but then slowed down and came to a complete stop. It was way too late in the night, everything one of his favorite pizza places was probably closed.

"Aw man! What I'm I suppose to do now!" he slumped down in defeat. He sighed and looked towards the street below. His eyes widen with interest when he saw someone crawl out from underneath a truck. They were wearing snow goggles that covered almost half their face, large black hoodie that did a fine job of covering up the figures body form so he didn't know if it was a man or a woman, and some fitting jeans that were ripped and faded on the knees while also wearing steel toed combat boots. But the things that made him suspicious about her was the rope that was draped across her shoulder and chest and the crowbar that hung on the side of pants.

He jumped down and he waited for her to finish her phone call. When she turned around she almost crashed into him.

"Uh…hi?" by the sound of their voice he knew they were female and what was even more surprising was that she hadn't started screaming or running away at the sight of him.

"Look I'm not the smartest guy out here but I do know a human crawling out from the bottom of the truck in the middle of the night is not normal" he joked.

"Yea well I was just…" she looked at the truck, "Just checking the axels on this truck" she said patting the hood "You know just making sure everything is in working condition" she kicked the tire twice and looked up at him once more "Yup everything is in working order well I better be on my way then bye" she turned around only to bump into his chest…_er _plastron hard.

"Oh I see" he said crossing his arms and nodding, "What were you really doing?" he grinned.

"I don't see how any of that is your business, so why don't you just back off" she said quickly losing her anger and pushed him away from her and walked away once more.

This was new. She was talking to him like he was a person…as a_ human _not some giant mutant turtle. He couldn't help but press his luck and see if they could continue their conversation. If you can even call it that, but it was nice to talk to another human that wasn't afraid of him (other than April and Casey of course).

"Would you stop following me!" she turn back to yell at him.

He froze. He wasn't even aware that he was following her. There was just something about her that was calling out to him that and she smelled really nice.

"I'm not" he quickly lied, "You just happen to be going the same direction I am" he added lamely.

She stopped and looked at his form properly making him squirm in discomfort. He was a giant humanoid turtle. His muscles were well defined just looking at him she could tell he was strong. His skin a light color green that seem to match perfectly with his orange mask. She stared at his elbow and knee pads but most of all the brown leather like belt he had on with the two pairs of nun chucks tucked on either of his sides. She didn't care less on what he looked like he could be a talking dog for all she cared but she couldn't risk him following her anymore. Not when she still had a job to do and get back home to Ryder.

"So what are you supposed to be? Some kind of ninja?" she finally spoke.

"That's Mr. Ninja Turtle to you!" he replied back with a smile.

She let out a laugh. "Alright Mr. Ninja Turtle can you please stop following me―"

"There she is!"

"Oh Shit!" she cursed when she saw the guys she been hiding from find her again.

* * *

**Please review! **


	5. Ditched

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When he heard her swear at the sight of those men Michelangelo immediately stood in front of her and whipped out his nun chucks ready to strike.

"The hell is that!" man 1 shouted.

"Get out of here you mutant turtle freak before we make turtle soup out of you!" man 2.

"Just hand her over and we won't hurt you as bad" man 3 smirked.

"You got it all wrong dudes the only ones getting hurt here is the five of you" Mikey said as he maneuvered his nun chucks with fast reflexes and grace anyone has ever seen. No sooner than the words were spoken had all five men attacked him from all angles.

She watched him all of them at once. At first she was going to jump in and help him but see him in action as he twisted and striked at the men with ease and wasn't even breaking a sweat she knew he had everything under control. It was the perfect moment to take her leave while everyone was distracted in fighting.

"How you like me now!" Mikey laughed as he finished off the last guy off and looked at his handy work as the men groaned in pain in a mass pile on the ground.

"You can come out now dudette you're safe…uh dudette? Aw man did she really just ditch me!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Only for the money

**Disclaimer: I do no own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She drove up to the garage and parked the car no problem. Men of all shapes and sizes stood around the place with a few women draped over them. The music was loud yet low enough that the neighbors wouldn't call the cops. Her face scrunched up at the smell when she exited the car. It smelled like a combination of alcohol, pot, sex and motor oil. If it weren't for the money she wouldn't even step twenty feet near of this place. She leaned against the car her hands shoved in her pants pockets and waited patiently for Mémo to come down.

"Breakage!" a loud booming voice called out from the second floor. She tiled her head up and saw Mémo gripping the guard rail and grinning down at her as if he had just gotten the best present (which technically he did). He was a tall guy barely in his thirties, tan and skinny as a twig. His hair was shaved and had a black bandana tied around his forehead. He had black eyes and a goatee. His face was sharp and strong the only thing that made him unattractive was it was wasting away from all the drug use. He always wore either a black or white wife beater with fitted jeans and converse.

He wasted no time making his way down to her.

"You actually got it" he laughed and inspected the car, "And in one piece with no damages! I'm impressed!"

"Yea except for the wires I had to cut so I could hot wire it but that's a given" she shrugged moving away from the car.

"Here's the money, just like I promised" he said handing her an envelope filled with cash. She took it in her hand and tugged. Her eyes narrowed at him when he wouldn't let it go (not that he could see it with her goggles and hood on).

"Any reason why you're not letting go?" she asked bored. She had to keep a straight face with all her client or else they always wanted to scare or threaten her into working for them permanently.

He let it go "Just trying to get your attention"

"For?" she questioned him while tucking her pay into the zipper pocket of her hoodie.

"I want you to work for me. I'll pay you good. More than what I do now" he said seriously.

"Thanks but no thanks, I know how these things work. Once you chose a_ 'group'_ you have to do some kind of test and when you want out it's either get beat up to the brink of death or death itself. So again thanks but no thanks" she watched him frown and sigh reluctantly. "Besides I like being freelance, and if you ever need a car stolen that your men can't seem to get…you know my number"

"I guess that's good too…for now" he smirked, "l'll find a way to get you on my _'team'_"

"Keep dreaming asshole" she replied back and flipped him off causing him to laugh.

"That's another reason I want you, you ain't scared of me"

She rolled her eyes at him and began walking away "Goodbye Mémo" she lazily raised her hand half way up in a good bye motion, not bothering to look back to see if he was still there or not.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Where are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello"

_"Mikey where the shell are you!"_ Raph shouted through the phone.

He rolled his eyes "Oh you know…just around" he teased causing Raph to spew up a storm and the phone was taken away from him.

_"Mikey where are you? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine Leo"

"We're just worried you never done something like this before" Donnie said hacking into the line.

"Guys I'm fine! I just needed to clear my head that's all! I'll be back at the lair in a couple of minutes" he assured them.

"Alright we'll see you soon then"

"Bye"

He sighed and turned around making his way back home thru the night.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Ryder

**I realized the last chapter was a bit shorter than usual so here's this one a bit longer to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any OC's I might add in this story.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

She kicked her boots off and took off her gear letting out a breath in relief. She slid into bed pulling the covers over herself and closing her eyes from the warmth. She felt Ryder shift closer to her and curl up on her side. She smiled and turned around holding him in her arms. His tail wrapped around her arm and he let out a purr.

"You're back" he mumbled into her shirt.

"I told you I would be" she said softly stroking the back of his head.

"Can we can we go to park two morrow?"

She laughed softly. "Tell you what, I need to go to meet a real estate agent tomorrow but when we are done with them how about we go eat breakfast at Denny's, watch a movie and then head down to the park? How's that sound?"

His eyes widen in awe, "Really?! You and me? All day"

"Yup just you and me all day…unless you don't want" she sighed dramatically.

He tugged at her shirt "No! I want to! I want to!"

She laughed once more at his actions "Then let's get some sleep"

She woke up to the bed moving a little too violently. At first she thought it might have been a small earthquake or something but that thought left her mind when she heard Ryder excited shouting.

"Lala! Lala! Up! Up!" he bounced all over the full size bed careful to avoid jumping on her. She sat up and scooped him into her arms giving him a raspberry on his neck making the three year old shriek followed by his laughter. She laughed tossing him to his side of the bed. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She felt Ryder's arms encircle her neck from behind and lean in his on top of hers. She grinned and leaned back letting her body fall on him but still supported most of her weight on her elbows, he let go and squirmed away giggling.

"Alright play time is over let's go get you dressed" she stood up and carried him on her hip to the closet, "What do you wanna wear?"

"Robots!" he said reaching for the hanger that had a light grey shirt with different color outlines of robots. She set him on the floor shaking her head as he ran off with the shirt waving it madly in the air. She grabbed a pair of pants, a black hoodie jacket, socks and shoes for him.

"Hey you forgot the rest of the clothes you dork! You can't go running around in just a t-shirt and underwear"

He stopped in his struggle to take of his shirt and looked at her his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"What's a dork?"

"It mean's your silly"

"Dork! Dork! Dork!" he laughed and jumped some more on the bed.

"Stop moving around, I still need to get ready too!" she pulled his shirt off quickly putting on the clean one on while he was distracted. She maneuvered his arms into the jacket pulling his hood up slipping his ears through the slits she had cut into the hood. It made his ears and stripped tail look like it was part was part of the jacket design. His claws didn't really matter since no one paid much attention to them added to the fact that he moved his hands around a lot. However she couldn't hide the dark markings that circled around his eyes making them an even brighter amber. Either way she thought he was the most beautiful baby she laid eyes on.

"Can you manage putting on your pants and shoes while I get ready?"

"…yes!" he giggled.

Satisfied with his answer she turn to get ready herself slipping on a pair of washed out skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that was three sizes to big on her. She put on a classic pair of converse shoes and began to pull her hair in a messy pony tail letting her bangs fall over her face.

"Ready little cub?" she called out from the bathroom.

"Lala! My tail!" he yelled run to her fully clothed but his pants looked bulgier from the back than usual. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She forgot those were new pants and forgot to add a hole for his tail.

She grabbed the scissors from the drawer and kneeled down to his level "Turn around" he did as she asked and soon felt his tail be pulled out from the new hole.

"Better?"

"Better" he nodded.

"Ok let's go then" she grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

* * *

**Please review! **


	9. Ryder (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or from Denny's lol. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put into this story**

* * *

They both stared at the door before shrugging.

"Guess they're not open yet" she looked down at Ryder.

"They over sleep?" he asked innocently.

She chuckled "No they just open later in the day, let's go eat breakfast in the meantime"

"'Kay" he smiled.

Once at Denny's, the hostess smiled widely upon seeing them or rather at seeing Ryder.

"And what's your name" she bent down closer to him. He hid behind her gripping her pant leg and peeked up at the women.

"Ryder" he said shyly.

"Hi Ryder, my name's Jazmin do you want some crayons so you can color while you wait for your food?"

He nodded in awe as the hostess handed him a kid's meal that had mini games and coloring sections with two colored crayons.

"Thank you" he said and looked down at the paper in excitement.

The waitress stood up and look at her. "He's adorable!" she squealed.

She laughed at her. "Thanks"

"Would you like a booth or a table?"

"Booth, in the back if you have any"

"Right this way ma'am and your waiter will be with you in a few minutes"

"Okay" she nodded and turned to Ryder.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Cakes!" he said as he continued scribbling on the paper.

"Is that all?"

He scratched his head in thought "Milk"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, can I start you off with your drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Actually we're ready to order"

"Sure no problem"

"He wants pancakes and a glass of milk from the kids menu and I'll take the slamwich with orange juice"

"Alright anything else?"

"That's all" she smiled.

"I'll take your menu"

Ryder looked up at the waiter and stared back down at his crayons and paper gathering them up and holding them close to his chest not caring if they got wrinkled.

"Lady give me it"

"He meant only mine cub, you can keep yours" she told him watching him relax and place his stuff back on the table and continued to draw and color.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**I'd like to thank** Scarlet White** for being my first review! It meant a lot! So this chapter is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was still in deep sleep when his brothers began to bang on his door demanding answers for his strange behavior last night. He was content in just ignoring them but when they entered his room without his permission he groaned in annoyance and covered his head with his pillow in attempt to block out their voices.

"We know you ain't sleeping Mikey" Raphael growled.

"How can I with all the banging and yelling" he muttered lowly.

"What was that!"

"Raph! We came to talk to him not fight" Leonardo was quick to take control of the conversation leaving the temperamental turtle to grumble silently.

"Mikey what was all that last night?" Donatello asked his younger brother in concern. They had never seen Michelangelo so upset that he didn't come home immediately. That was more of Raph's thing, not Mikey's.

They all had their own way of dealing with things when they were anger or upset. Leo always meditated or did hours of katas. Donnie locked himself in his room and lost himself in his work and latest gadget. Raph went out in the night to blow some on low life criminals, while Mikey skateboarded in the sewers or listened to his music loudly in his room door locked. Not disappear for a couple hours without telling them.

"Look Mikey if you're upset about what we said about your plans last night, we're sorry" Leo told him sincerely getting a nod from Donnie and a sigh from Raph. He shook his head and gave them a fake grin.

"It ok dudes, I was just having a bad day yesterday that's all I didn't mean to take it out on you guys" he lied quickly. They all smiled well except Raph, he smirked.

"We all have bad days Mikey, just next time give us a heads up, we were really worried something happen to you" Donnie replied.

"Got it, now can I go back to sleep?"

Leo chuckled "Sure Mikey"

When they all left his room he stood and grabbed his board leaving through a small hole he kept hidden with a monster poster. It was just big enough for him to crawl through and lead to one of the sewer tunnels. His brothers didn't know about it and he planned to keep it that way.

He never showed it but he hated being the youngest in their group. His brothers never took him seriously, sure he was immature but he knew when to be serious when the time called it. However his brothers never saw that and that's what frustrated him the most.

He also didn't like the fact that they seem to think he was weak and couldn't take care of himself when he when topside. He was twenty-four for goodness sake! An adult yet he was treated like a child! Don't get him wrong he loved them and was touched by their protectiveness but enough was enough they had to let him live his life and let him learn from his own mistakes.

* * *

**Please review! I'm not sure if I'm keeping the TMNT characters in character or if their acting a bit OOC. Let me know I'd appreciate it! Thanks you! **


	11. It's finally ours

**I'd like to thank **Tiger-girl-14 **and **Isli **for putting this story on their story alert! Thank you it means a lot you guys so this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After eating breakfast they went back to real estate office, glad to find it open.

The meeting was quick. Even the realtor was surprised at her when he offered her to give her a tour around the place in case she wanted to look for something better. She politely decline and told him it didn't matter since she was going to renovate it to which he smiled nodded in understandment. It was a half the truth the real reason was she didn't want him to see that she had been living there for the past few years. When he asked her what type of payment he was once again shocked when she wrote him a check of more than three hundred thousand dollars more than enough to pay for the place and interest it required. The realtor finished all the paper work and shook hands with her.

"Nice doing business with you" she grinned. She couldn't believe it. The place was finally hers.

"With you as well Ms. Kayla Soto, here are the copies of the property purchase and all the transactions and the deed to the property should arrive in about 14 to 21 business days" he handed her a large yellow folder with all the documentation. She grabbed it and place it inside her worn out black cloth cross body hobo bag.

"Perfect, come on cub" she called out to Ryder who was watching TV in an area that was made for kids. He turned at being called on and immediately ran towards her.

"If you don't mind me what is your career? It must pay good if you can just write a check of more than 300 grand and not wince" he smiled honestly curious.

"I'm a car salesperson…I'm good at what I do" she shrugged. It was half true. She did sell cars most of the time...just not legally.

"I see, I heard dealers made good money just didn't know it was that good. Well it was nice meeting you and best of luck to you and you kid with your new place" he continued.

"Thank you" She picked up Ryder in her arms cradling him close as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. She left the building and walked to the nearest park.

"Guess what?" she asked Ryder. He lifted his head from his resting place and looked at her.

"What?"

"Home base is finally ours"

"Really!" his eyes lite up.

"Yup and we can start fixing it up now, you can have your own room and I'll have mine, we can have a food fight in the kitchen and not worry about knocking over the TV or getting food in the bed"

"My own room!" he squealed happily.

"And you can decorate it anyway you want"

"Wow" his eyes twinkled in amazement.

She snorted at his reaction, he was easy to please. Once arriving at the park she set him down and watched him run towards the swings with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**Please review! **


	12. Acting

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Like to thank **Kittykat235 **for following my story! This is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Michelangelo took a step back when he entered the lair. Leo was already waiting for him already. Donnie looked up from his computer and shook his head before going back to what he was doing. While Raph lazily flipped though the TV channels keeping an ear open to the lecture Leo was about to give him.

"What's up dudes?" he grinned trying to act normal. He was still upset with them but he wouldn't let it show.

"Where have you been?"

"Out practicing my tricks in the tunnels" he said casually and showed Leo his board to prove his point.

Leo frowned but accepted his answer. Mikey walked away from their sight and smiled in victory. This called for pizza!

* * *

**Yea I know it's a short chapter! Please review!**


	13. Ryder (part 3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

* * *

She gave him one last push on the swing stopping briefly when her phone rang.

"Why don't you play on the slides, while I take this call cub? It'll just be a few minutes"

"'Kay" he nodded stopping the swing and ran to one of the slides and talking to the other kids. She turned and walked to one of the benches that was near and sat down answering the phone.

"Hello"

_"No need to sound too excited"_ was the simple reply.

"What do you want Mémo?"

_"I got a job for you"_

"Sorry I can't"

_"You don't even know what it is yet"_

"Doesn't matter I'm going on a break for the next two or three weeks, give or take"

_"You're joking right?"_ he laughed. He was met by silence _"Shit you're serious? Since when do you take vacations?"_

"It's not really a vacation, it more of keeping an eye out as my house gets renovated-"

She heard a piercing scream. Not just any scream that was Ryder's scream whenever he was in pain. She paused and began scanning the playground for him. She spotted him by the rocking horses on the ground tears running down his face as a little girl was yanking on his ears and yelling at him. His tiny hands trying to stop her from pulling anymore.

"I have to go" she immediately hung up and ran to Ryder.

"Mama!" he cried out. Now she knew he was in terrible pain. He only ever called her that when he was scared, in high pain or amazed by something he couldn't believe.

"Ryder! Hold on baby I'm coming" she made her way through the playground. When she got there the little girl stared up at her angrily but did not let go. She bent down to their level and grasped the little girl's wrist firmly, not hard, that it would hurt her but enough to let her know who was in charged.

"Let him_ go_" she hissed out at her. Immediately the little girl let go and began to wail, she let go and gathered Ryder into her arms rubbing his back soothingly as he whimpered into her shoulder. Her shirt getting soaked from his tears.

"I got you cub" she murmured placing a kiss on his head.

She stared as an older woman took long strides to where they were at. Her face red with anger. Kayla narrowed her eyes at her readying herself in case the woman tried to do anything.

"Shannon! You apologized to that little boy right now!" the woman yelled. Well she wasn't expecting that. She thought for sure she was going to start defending the child.

"But he wouldn't give me his jacket!" she cried.

"And why would he! That's his jacket!"

"But I want it!" she screamed and stomped her foot and staring up at Ryder and made a grab for him again but Kayla simple sat him on her shoulders and out of the little girl's reach to which she screamed and kicked her on her shin. She winced in pain and glared at the girl.

The woman looked mortified and quickly grabbed the girl by the arm "Enough Shannon!" the woman yelled at the girl and turned and froze staring at her eyes before shaking her head and apologized to Kayla "I'm so sorry!"

"Nice kid you got there" Kayla spat turning to the side at shield her eyes.

"Oh god no! She's_ not _my child! I'm her Aunt, my brother asked me to watch her for a couple hours. If it weren't for the fact that they were family I would have never agreed to babysit!" she said angrily glaring at the girl as she struggled in her Aunt's grip.

"I'm telling mommy and daddy!"

"Go ahead you spoiled brat!" The woman snapped. "Come on where going home right _now_!" she pulled her along. "Again I'm really sorry for what she did, her parents give her whatever she wants and you know how that goes when that happens" the woman explained. And she did. Kids that got everything they wanted would start to believe that anything they saw they could have it even if it wasn't theirs. Especially if their parents went along with it.

At least the Aunt knew the kid was a brat. "Its fine" she replied pulling Ryder off her shoulders and into her arms again when they were safely away.

After that little episode she took Ryder home. Poor little guy had cried himself to sleep. She carefully laid him on the bed and covered him. It was still early she guess she start on Ryder's snack for when he woke up. She cut up an orange and placed the slices into a small bowl taking it over to the bed as he began to stir. He sat up wiping his eyes and sniffed.

"Hey how you feeling? I brought you a snack" she said giving him the bowl.

"Ears hurt" he whimpered. She frowned and glanced at his ears as they poked out from the top of his hood. The usual pink flesh on the inside of his ears was a dark red and with splotches of purple. They were definitely going to bruise and be tender for a while.

She wasn't sure on what to say. "It'll heal in a couple of days"

He sniffed in defeat "We going to movies?"

"Of course, but after we eat dinner why don't you go color while I start making it?"

"'Kay"

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. It's you

**Shit sorry guys! Having two jobs and going to college is no joke! I'm tired! But I manage to write this for you guys! **

**Special thanks to **Isli **for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Looks like an easy night guys, no sign of the Foot clan or the Purple Dragon's, so let's just go our normal routes" Leo smiled.

Raph grunted in disappointment but did as was told and started heading west. Donnie simple nodded and headed south. Mikey was about to head east but Leo stopped him.

"No goofing off or pit stops Mikey, unless it's to defend someone" Leo stated.

"I know bro, you don't have to tell me every time we go out to patrol" Mikey replied.

He took off through the rooftops checking the streets for anything out of the ordinary. When he caught site of the theaters.

"No way! Monster Subspace came out already!" Mikey shouted causing people to turn his direction. He ducked down quickly, peeking over and making sure no one saw. He sighed in relief as the people went about their business. He was about to continue his route when a particular scent hit him. Where had he smelled this before? He glanced farther down the movie theater to see a person walking away and talking to a toddler in their arms.

He began to follow.

The closer he got the stronger the scent became and then he heard her voice. He knew that voice! It was the same girl from the other night! Without thinking he jumped down from the roof and landed a few feet in front of them. There wasn't anyone around and she already seen him so it wasn't really a problem. He doubt the kid will remember him in a few years. Probably think it was some kind of dream.

"Mama, look! He's like me" the kid said amazed.

Mikey tilted his head in confusion but as he took a closer look at the kid his eyes widen. The kid was a mutant…sort of. He looked more human however his tail wagging excitedly and him pointing a clawed finger gave him away. He had to give it to her, she had cut into the hood perfectly that is made his mutations look like it was part of the hoodie. The kid's eyes were surrounded with dark black rims that spread almost to his cheeks and his irises glowed a bright amber. He was sure that he could see him perfectly in the dark.

"Are you following me?" she growled at him. He shook his head quickly waving his hands in front of him in a panic.

He froze in place when he made eye contact. Her eyes were so intense and…odd. He never seen anything like it before. They were different colors, one a dark grey, the other a light green that had a slight glow to it. It was stunning beautiful.

She tensed and took a step back holding the kid closer to her. His attention was brought back once more when she started throwing questions at him.

"Who are you! How'd you find me! What do you want!"

This was not going like he had hoped for. He just wanted to have a talk with her like last time.

"No!" he shouted desperately, "I just- I…I" he couldn't find the right words.

"Out with it!" she yelled at him. He could smell a bit of fear coming from her. He shut his eyes tight and before he knew it the words came out of his mouth.

"I just wanted to talk!"

She looked confused. "Talk?"

He felt himself relax immediately when she did and the small smell of fear he caught vanished as if it was never there.

"Yea" he nodded.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Talking

**First things first, I like to thank **LonelyDusk **and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for following my story! Totally made my day! **

**To **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **thanks for the review! I fixed the story's title for you! Hope I did it right? I never was good in writing. As for the chapters... I kind of just dish them out and post them immediately on fanfic without proofreading them. I'm too lazy to go back and edit them...so there might be the same mistakes and typos on future chapters! **

**Another thing is whatever Ryder says is written like that on purpose. He two years old so he's still getting the grasp on grammar and proper word use lol. Anyway that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Talk? He wanted to talk? Talk about what? She wasn't an interesting person. She was a college dropout, a thief…a freak. The only thing that brought any joy to her life was Ryder and music. Why would he want to talk to her?

"You want to talk?...to me?" she said slowly, shifting Ryder onto her other hip side. "Why?"

"Because you're not scared of me" he admitted, "And you smell nice" he grinned playfully.

She laughed.

"I'm Michelangelo Hamato, but you can call me Mike or Mikey"

"Kayla, Kayla Soto" she smiled and continued to walk with Mikey right beside her. "You sure it's safe for you to be walking around like this?"

"Probably not" he laughed scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Mama can he come home?" Ryder said looking at Mikey cheerfully.

"I don't mind, but it's really up to him" she shrugged. She didn't care really, she knew he wouldn't say anything about Ryder considering he was a mutant himself, even more so than Ryder. Who could he tell without bringing attention to himself.

He paused and stared at her. "Really?"

"Sure just as long as you don't say anything about us"

"Same goes for you" he smirked.

"Not like anyone would believe me"

"True…I wish I can go but I kind of have to finish patrol"

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a ninja?"

"Nope, I'm a crime fighting bad ass with killer ninjustu skills" he replied rather proudly whipping out his nun chucks and showing a couple moves. She rolled her eyes but smiled never the less and Ryder stared at Mikey like he was his new hero.

She didn't realized how nice it was to have a conversation with someone.

"Humble much?" she snorted.

He smiled sadly "I got to go before Leo starts looking for me"

"Leo?"

"My brother" he explained.

"You have brother?" she asked. He liked that she said it that way and not usual 'there's more of you'.

"3 of them actually, I'm the youngest" he sighed.

"Must be tough" she knew what that was like.

"It's not all bad"

"You don't sound too sure of yourself" she commented raising and eyebrow at him jestingly. He paused in his walking. He couldn't help but think over her words. It wasn't all bad right? No. He shook his head he was just over thinking it.

"You coming or what? Ryder and I were gonna go home and bake some cookies. You can help. And we can talk some more"

"I love too…but I can't" he frowned.

"Why not Mykee?" Ryder pouted at the news.

"I have to finish my patrol and get home before my brothers worry little dude" he smiled at him.

"Two morrow?"

"I see what I can do"

"You sure you'll be missing out on some bombass cookies" Kayla said turning away from him and continued walking with Ryder peeking over her shoulder.

"Bomb ass Mykee!" Ryder called out as a last attempt to get him to come over. Kayla snorted in laughter. He blinked in surprise at the kid's language and even more surprised that she allowed him to say stuff like that. He let a grin spread on his face. He definitely liked this chick.

"Another day" he promised them.

"Here" she handed him a piece of paper and pen.

"What's this?"

"Something to write my number on, I do it for you but my hands are kind of full at the moment" she smirked at him switching Ryder to her other side. His mouth made an 'O' and he took the pen and paper and processed to write her number the paper as she told it to him.

"See ya later" she waved goodbye.

"Bye Mykee!" Ryder waved enthusiastically.

"Later" he said holding on to the piece of paper unable to believe it.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Late Night Call

**That's right people! Two updates in one day! I'm on a role!**

**Thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama will he come?" Ryder asked yawning and laying his head on her shoulder. His eyes drifting close.

"I don't know cub" she answered truthfully.

"He's nice" he rubbed his eyes to stay wake.

"Go to sleep cub" she told him gently.

"But cookies"

"We can make cookies tomorrow"

"No work?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me for the next two weeks"

He hummed happily and his tiny arms wrapped tighter around her neck in comfort.

The walk home had taken her a little longer than she hoped but they had made it home safely. She took Ryder's shoes off and jacket being careful with his ears and tucked him into bed.

She decide to explore their home a bit more the place was two floors. She figured when she contracted the builders she would tell them that the second floor would be where the bedrooms and bathrooms would be while down stairs she would have the kitchen and living room and another bathroom. Maybe even add a library and theater room? She wasn't sure yet.

She jumped when her phone began to ring and echo in the empty space. She glance at the screen reading the No Caller ID. It wasn't the first time they were actually quite common for her since it was her clients.

"Hello?"

_"…Hey" _

"…Mikey?" she said surprised. She didn't know he would call her this soon. She was sure she probably never hear from him.

_"Yea…sorry for calling so late– I just want to make sure–"_

"The number wasn't fake?" she bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. She had to admit it was he cute.

He chuckled _"Yea pretty silly right?"_

"Not really to tell you the truth I didn't think you'd call me" she admitted.

_"Why would you think that?" _

"I don't know…it's usually how it is when I meet new people"

_"Those people are stupid"_ he stated.

She smiled and was about to replied when she heard knocking on his side of the line.

_"Mikey who are you talking to?"_

_"I gotta go I'll call you later or maybe texted you?" _he said hopefully.

"Sure…night Mikey"

_"Night Kayla" _and with that he quickly hung up. She shook her head and headed back to the room her and Ryder stayed in and crawled into bed pulling Ryder close to her and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**Please review! **


	17. Talking to One's Self

**Thank you to **Original and Creative Username **for following me! And also thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! Also Any movies or comics that come out in this stories I'm pretty much just making it up I don't know if there real or not and if they are well I don't own them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

He pretend to be looking around his room when Donnie walked.

"Who were you talking to?"

Mikey ignored him and continued his false search throwing random articles around his room.

"Where are you! I know your here somewhere" he spoke loudly for Donnie to hear him.

"What you looking for?"

"My - oh here it is!" He said holding up a random comic he'd found under the bed.

"You should really clean your room it'll make things easier to find for you" Donnie stated then he chuckled " for a second I thought you were talking to someone"

Mikey expressed fake mirth "Nope just talking to myself, did you need anything?"

"Just came to check on you— look Mikey I know where kind of...overbearing, but we mean well, you're our little brother and were kind of protective of you" Donnie sighed.

"I know Don, but you guys need to let me go I'm not little anymore I'm 23. I can take care of myself" he replied.

"We know Mikey it's just you—"

"Don't act like it?" He cut him off. "I know when it's time to be serious and when I can goof around, when was the last time I truly mess up on a mission Donnie?" He shook his head "it's late and I want to read up on some of _Desert Crushers_ before I go to sleep, you should get some rest too" Mikey stated leaving no room for comment and a clear sign that the conversation was over.

"Good night Mikey" Donnie said leaving the room.

* * *

**Please review!**


	18. Donnie's Recognition

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

He thought over Mikey's words and the more he thought about it the more he realized.

Mikey was right.

He _was_ old enough to take care of himself. He knew _when_ to be serious. He hadn't messed up on any missions they had. If anything it seem like Mikey's casual joking around was the only thing that held them together as a team.

He would apologized to him tomorrow morning. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Do Not Lie to Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost a week since they started talking and since Donnie had apologized to him and actually started him treating him like an adult and gave him his space. Which he was thankful for because it was one less person he had to worry about walking into his room. He never kept a lock on his door since he never had anything to hide from his brothers but now his late night talks with Kayla...it was time he paid a visit to the junkyard. Maybe he could invited her to go with him! He hadn't had the courage to visit her and Ryder since the last week.

"Ow" he winced when Donnie's bo staff made contact with his head.

"Michelangelo do not lose your focus in the middle of a fight or it could be your last"

"Sorry sensei"

"Practice is over"

"Hai Sensei" all four brothers bowed to their master/father respectfully and went to do their own things.

"Michelangelo a word please" Master Splinter said as he watched his youngest son freeze half way out the dojo door. He turned around hesitantly and walked back to him.

"Sit" Mikey did as he was told with no complaints and kept his gazed towards the ground.

"You were distracted more than usual today, is there anything I need to know" he asked his son casually.

"Everything is fine Master Splinter" he grinned.

Splinter's eyes narrowed at him and Mikey gulped. "I do not like being lied to Michelangelo, you should know better" he scolded him, "Now tell me, what is bothering you? You have not been acting like yourself"

"I– I can't" Mikey looked down and clench his fists.

"Why not?"

"Because I broke your rule again" this was it Master Splinter was either going to let him keep seeing Kayla like he did with April and Casey or forbid him from ever seeing her.

"You revealed yourself to another human" Splinter sighed. So that was wrong with his son, he had found another human friend and had been afraid of being found out.

"Are they a danger to our family?"

"No! She's...she has a kid" Mikey quickly replied.

Ah so it was another woman. He wasn't sure how her having a child would change the fact she could still be a danger to their family.

"I do not understand what does her-"

"The kid he's a mutant" Mikey explained.

"And she is not?"

Mikey shook his head "No, at least she doesn't look like it" he admitted. Splinter hummed in surprise. He had not been expecting that. A normal woman taking care of a mutant child. Perhaps she wasn't a danger.

"Do you're brothers know?"

"No" Splinter's eyes widen when his youngest bowed down, his head touching the ground. It was a sign of deep respect the first he had ever seen from his youngest in many years. "Please Father, don't tell them...not yet" he pleaded.

This had definitely caught his attention. Not only had Michelangelo called him father he had also begged him not to say anything to his other sons. And he had a pretty good idea why.

Michelangelo had been the youngest and his brothers let him know of that when they were younger. Always leaving him to have the last pick of everything and always the last to know secrets within their family. There was a point in his life that he thought Michelangelo was going to turn out like his second oldest because of the treatment he endured but he was proven wrong. He had turned out to be the most cheerful and good hearted of the bunch. So with this in thought he would let his youngest be selfish...just this once. Besides Raphael and Donatello spent their time with Casey and April. And Leonardo whether he knew it or not, he knew that his oldest had been meeting every once in a while with the one known as Karai. Why shouldn't his youngest have a friend of his own.

"Very well I will keep silent" Splinter stood up. "And you may continue to see your friend, just be careful my son that's all I ask for" he then smacked Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mikey whined as he rubbed his abused head.

"That was for thinking you could lie to me"

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. To the Junkyard!

**First things first I'd like to thank **odgyturtle4ever **and **BellaGirl7 **for adding this story to their favorites and also for following it. Also **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing.**

**I have something special for you guys! If any of you are curious on what Kayla and Ryder look like, I drew a picture of them and put it as the story's cover picture!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may add in this story! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"So what do you say? Yes or yes?"

"Hmm…Not much of a chose is it?" She laughed.

"Ryder can come too, it's just the junkyard they don't even have guard dogs to the one we're going to"

"Alright, Ryder's been dying to see you again anyway" she gave in.

"Awesome! I'll meet you guys there at 9pm"

"See you then" she said hanging up.

Mikey grinned widely. He quickly got his board and left to go meet up with Kayla and Ryder.

"What are you so happy about" Ralp questioned raising an eyebrow in suspension at his younger brother.

"Uh…I'm always happy" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yea…but this is different" Raph eyed his brother closely.

"You're crazy- Well I'll be back, I'm going to the junkyard"

"Is that it? Because you're going to the junkyard you're so happy?"

"Yes!- I might finally find some new parts for my board" he went along with what Raph said.

"Don't push your luck" he snorted at him and went back to watching TV. Mikey let out a nervous breath and continued on his way. This time with no interruptions.

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. At the Junkyard!

**Sorry for the late update! Been really busy! But here it is finally! Like to thank **Gorillaz Latin fan **for adding this to their favorite stories and for also following it. Another thank you to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may add to this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What exactly are you looking for?" Kayla asked Mikey as she looked through the different piles of junk.

"A lock for my door"

"Wouldn't it be easier to buy it at a store?" She asked still looking around.

"Um hello! Did you forget giant mutant turtle here! Kind of hard for me to do that without freaking people out plus I don't have a job so I'm a bit low on cash" he joked.

She rubbed the back of her head blushing in embarrassment and laughed "Sorry I keep forgetting that"

"How can you forget all this" he gestured towards his entire figure "And if that's not enough I'm sure the green skin can tell you something's not right with me" Mikey snorted in amusement.

Kayla turned towards him "Honestly I never really saw you like that" she shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always saw you as a person, not a mutant or a freak...just you" she stated. "I don't care what you look like because when it really comes down to it we're all pretty much the same on the inside"

His heart literally skipped a beat when she made eye contact with him. She saw him as a person not some mutant turtle.

"Lock!" Ryder said as he happily ran towards them with something tight in his tiny fist. Kayla bent down to take a look as he uncurled his hand. Sure enough it was a rusty silver lock but it was tiny, the kind used for a little girl's diaries.

"Good job cub, but I think we're going to need something a little bigger" Ryder ears flattened in disappointment "Hold on to it though, just in case we need it" She ruffled his hair and smiled. He cheered up and nodded putting it in his pocket for safe keeping and ran back to the same pile he had been at since they arrived at the place.

She went back to her pile and continued to search. Mikey strode up to her and searched along her side.

"That was pretty deep what you said a few minutes back, never heard anything like it" he teased. Well he had but only on TV and movies. So hearing it being said to him made him feel all warm and good inside.

She pushed him playful "Shut up" she laughed making him grinned at the sound.

"Can I ask you something?" He said seriously.

"Sure"

"That night when we first met–"

"Stop" she sighed and stood up straight "I know what you're going to ask...you wanna know what I was doing out there and why those men we're after me, I'm I right?"

She got a slight nod from him.

"I'll tell you...just not here. Can you come over? You don't have patrol today right?"

"No patrol today. What's wrong with taking hear not like there's anyone around―"

"I don't want Ryder hearing any of this. It's time for him to go to bed anyway." she muttered low. He nodded again but this time in understandment.

They never did find a lock.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Her Place

**Well my old job just sent me a text to pretty much not show up anymore because I could only work weekends and they "needed" someone who could work full time. Which is total bullshit because I've been working there for almost four years and know how the place works like. The Chef is just mad I got a second job and now he has to do most of the work I that I did for him. LMAO! Jokes on them cause I don't give a shit! My other job pays me way more than they ever did. **

**You guys are probably wondering "Ok? So if you're not mad then why vent?" Because my lovelies! It good news for you guys! I have weekends off! Which means more free time for me and more chapters for you! Everyone wins! Yay!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks to** odgyturtle4ever **and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

_Italics_** is more like short flashback in this chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Mikey waited on the roof ledge of her home. He had been shocked when she showed him where she lived. At first he thought she was super rich for being able to afford a place like this but when he had gone inside and saw it run down and falling apart, except for one room that served as a bedroom, kitchen and living room. Next to it was an attached bathroom but had no shower or bathtub. Just a sink and toilet beside it was a larger metal tub that could easily fit her form should she decide to bathe in it. Which he guessed she did.  
_  
"Make yourself at home I'm just gonna give Ryder a bath and put him to sleep"_

_He had looked around the small livable area finding drawing scattered on the lower walls which he guessed were Ryder's to try to brighten up the place. A small book case that only reached to his midsection and had two shelves. It was filled with books meant for children and of course just to simply read. At the top sat a picture frame that looked recent. It was Kayla and Ryder, they were lying in tall grass and laughing. The picture was at an odd angle but he guessed it was from Kayla trying to take it herself since you could see her arm extending forward and then disappearing. Mikey smiled they looked so happy and carefree. Next to the picture frame was a medium sized leather bound sketch book it was worn out. It look thick but that was because it held things between the pages. He had grabbed it and opened it up to take a closer look. The pages weren't stuffed with anything they had pictures glued to it. It was all about Ryder growing up through the years. The page layout was two pictures per page and each picture had a date written on the side with a small description on the side in Kayla's handwriting following after her writing was scribbles which he guessed were Ryder's. The pages were also decorated with more scribbles around the blank space between the pictures and as he flipped more through the pages the scribbles slowly became into little stick figures drawings and legible handwriting._

_There was one photo that got his attention it was of Kayla by herself she was smiling peaceful as she washed dishes in a small plastic tub, her hair was down. Next to it was the date and only Ryder's handwriting. His eyes widen that was the date was the day they met!_

_Mama smileing. I take picher!...like nija!_

_Mikey chuckled at Ryder's description._

_"What are you laughing at?" Kayla asked coming out of the bathroom carrying Ryder wrapped up in a big fluffy neon green towel. His face peeking out with a grin and a dinosaur in his hand._

_He had closed the book and set it back guilty._

_"Sorry I kind of went through your photo album"_

_She laughed and placed Ryder on the bed "It's a photo album. It's meant to be looked at" she stated teasingly._

_"I'll be on the roof" he smiled softly. He felt like he was imposing as she watched Kayla interact with Ryder's as she dried him off. Ryder asked her questions and she answered with a nod or a laugh._

_"Mykee? You be back two morrow?" He stopped when Ryder called out to him._

_"I don't know" he answered honestly. He was already risking coming here. If he came again his brothers would catch on quick and follow him one of these days. "I can only visit once a week" he explained._

_"Next week?" Ryder's ears flattened to his head sadly._

_"Sorry little dude it's all I can do...for now" he felt bad but it was the truth._

_"'Kay" Ryder yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly._

_"Bedtime cub" Kayla announced as she held some clothes in her hand._

_"Nite Mykee"_

_"Good night little dude" he ruffled his hair and left to give Kayla some privacy to change Ryder and put him to bed._

He didn't have to wait long on the roof because five minutes later Kayla sat next to him on the ledge.

"Hey" was her simple greeting.

"Hey" he replied back softly and turned to look at her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. The Truth

**Like to thank **KHandFF7fanforever **for following and reviewing this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence between them was nerve wreaking. She didn't know how he would react to what she was about to tell him. She knew that she had to be honest with him just like he had been with her. She still remembered how he told her how he, his brothers and father came to be on one of their late night conversations, but this was different. She would be telling him about her past and it wasn't a good one, not like his. She wasn't raised to be respectful and honorable like he had, though she tried really hard to be but it never worked out the way she wanted. She didn't fight crime, she helped commit it. She wasn't a good person…not like him.

"Mikey…I'm not a good person" she finally confessed looking out to the streets to avoid looking at his reaction.

He chuckled "What are you talking about sure you are―"

"No I'm not" she stated firmly. He didn't say anything and waited for her to explain, she took a deep breath letting it out slowly before continuing.

"I grew up like any normal kid. A loving mom, bratty older sister and an annoying little brother. My sister's dad died of lung cancer when she four and my mother met my dad it was going good for a while for them until he ran out on her when she got pregnant with me, at least that's what she told me. Then it was just the three of us for a while" she said with a soft smile as she remembered the good old days.

"When I turned 8 my mother took my sister and I to California to visit my Aunt and our cousins over summer vacation, were she got reacquainted with her high school sweetheart. I guess they kept in touch when we went back to Arizona because when I turned 9 we moved to California and they got married. They had my little brother a few months after my 10th birthday"

She turned to see if he was still listening and he gave her a reassuring smile for her to continue "I didn't care as long as my mother was happy but it did irk me that they had been ignoring me for my baby brother, though that was to be expected babies need a lot of attention so I didn't blame them. I figured a couple more months and they'll go back to normal…only it didn't. They still ignored me most of the time" she gave a bitter laugh.

"I kept telling myself that I was just imagining it and my mother would never do that, but days went on. I saw that she how acted towards my sister it was the same as it was before she had my brother, it was then I realized it was only me, she always acted different when she was around me" she said sadly.

Mikey nervously grab hold of her hand. Kayla turned to him in surprised but slowly smiled. He took this as a good sign and squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I started to study harder in school, brought my grades up and made it on the principle's list at school, I was so happy when I was told I ran all the way home to tell her the news and when the award ceremony was going to be, she was on the phone when I told her. She had smiled and nodded at me so I figured she heard me, the day of the assembly I reminded her what time it was going to be and she nodded and said she would be there and take me home afterwards"

"She never showed up to the award ceremony! She didn't even pick me up!" she said angrily "I was so angry at her! At myself! Why wasn't I good enough for her to see me like she did my sister and brother!" she took a moment to calm down "When I got I brushed it off since she wasn't home, maybe something important came up, but that wasn't the case she had gone shopping instead with my sister and baby brother" she pulled her knees to her chest with one arm wrapped around and buried her face in them while still keeping Mikey's hand at her side.

"What?" Mikey asked when he heard her mumble something.

"I lost it" she repeated. "Something in me snapped that day and I did something no normal human should do" she whispered, "…Mikey I'm a monster…a freak"

Mikey rolled his eyes "Jeez what does that make me?" he joked.

"I'm being serious here!" she snapped at him.

"So am I! You're not a monster or a freak Kayla―"

"Yes I am!"

"Then if you are! What does that make me!" he snapped.

"…Normal" she said softly. He stared at her like she had just grown a second head, "You, your family, and even Ryder were mutated by accident while I was…born like this"

"What are you talking about―" he stopped when she looked at him her green eye growing brighter. She brought her free hand up for him to see as wind swirled around it at insane speeds causing her hair to whip around. His mouth open in awe. The wind immediately vanished and she turned back out to the streets.

"That day I lost it with my mother, _this_ happened" she motioned to her eye and hand that just displayed her abilities not a few seconds ago "I didn't know how to control it and it just grew stronger with my anger and fear…I didn't hurt anyone but I did destroy a lot of our things at our house" she continued, "But from that day on my family never looked at me the same and I was isolated even more than before…so I ran away"

"I still went to school but I never tried anymore. I just went for a warm place to sleep and the food. My family never bothered to look for me or even to notify the police that was missing and that made me hate them even more. I was only 11 and had already begun to steal just to survive nothing big just small things like apples, bread anything to keep me fed throughout the day. Winter was the hardest but I managed through it"

"At 14, I got a job at a Chinese food restaurant they wouldn't hire me because I was still under the age but I convinced them and they paid me in cash so it was like I never really worked there, it didn't work out for long because of my quick temper" she sighed.

"Your powers" Mikey stated.

"Yup my powers they always react to my anger the most, it was like that for every job I had and I would always get fired because of it and be called a freak or a monster, by 15 I had given up on the jobs and was starting to head down the wrong path. I would enter underground fights and use my abilities cautiously to win the fights and was hired by wannabe drug lords and shady business men to teach their clients or contender to not mess with them, there was times that I almost thought about joining the Foot Clan" she admitted guiltily, she knew that was his main enemy. Mikey's eyes widen "When I was 16 they offered me food, a place to stay, somewhere to be useful but for some reason I always declined and I began to stay here" she patted the building proudly.

"I'm glad you didn't join them" he smiled softly.

"Me too, if it wasn't for Ryder, I probably would have joined them"

"I'd have to thank the little dude then" he grinned.

She laughed "Yea me too" she smiled.

Mikey paused. "How old were you when had Ryder?" he asked hesitantly.

"I didn't have him. I found him when I was out on one of my jobs" she leaned against him "I was 17 and minding my own business when I heard a woman scream and an infant's crying, I went to check it out, I thought they were getting mugged or something but to my surprise the woman was screaming in horror at her baby as it laid a few feet away on the ground next to a dead raccoon that had some weird glowing green ooze on his paws" She explained "When I asked her what's wrong she just kept pointing at the blankets and yelling it was a monster and she fled the scene, I got closer to the infant and pulled the blankets away to see the baby had been mutated and had been abandoned by his mother over something he had no control over, so I took him in and tried to give him a normal life as best as I could"

"I had already started saving my money a year before I had found Ryder to buy this place and when I took him in…it fueled me more to earn money faster and make it a home for him where he didn't have to hide. I met a guy that sold car parts for a living and he paid me the most so naturally I always did his offers the most but…" she trailed off.

"They were stolen cars…weren't they?" he frowned and she nodded. "So that night…"

"…Yea" she answered him.

"Then who were those men?"

"Some guys that were sent by their boss because I wouldn't do his heist" she sighed.

Mikey let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding.

"But you're done with that right?" he asked his eyes were pleading for her to say yes. She leaned away from him and said nothing. "Right?" he said again.

* * *

**Please review! I'm not sure if I'm keeping Mikey in character. What do you guys think?**


	24. Arguement

**Like to thank **mrhill **for following this story and also **Isli **and **Emo Steve **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"…Mikey" she started. He shook his head and let go of her hand standing up taking a few feet away from her, "Mikey please!" she begged.

"I…I can't" he couldn't. What would Master Splinter say if he found out that his friend was a criminal? The one thing he and his brothers went out almost every night to stop.

"It's not like I do it for fun!" she yelled starting to get angry. "It's fast cash and a fast way to provide for Ryder! If I didn't do it I would have never been able to buy this place!"

"Buy? So, you like, already own this place? Then why do you have to keep stealing" he said harshly.

"I might own it but it still needs a lot of remodeling" she snapped back.

"Then get a real job!" he shouted.

"I can't!" she screamed at him. He lifted his hands to block his face as a large gust of wind began to swirl around and her left eye began glowing brighter. She froze and took a step back when she realized what she was doing and began to calm herself down. This was why she couldn't get a job. Because if she didn't keep her anger in check this would happen. "You should go" she shut her eyes tightly not being able to look at him.

"Kayla wait―"

"Michelangelo! JUST LEAVE!" she never said his full name before. He was going to say no but her next words made him stop and rethink his actions. "Please just leave" she sounded so broken and it made his heart break.

"Okay" He's eyes soften and he glance one last time to her shaking form and just left.

* * *

**Please review!**


	25. He Knew

**Thank you to **KHandFF7fanforever **for reviewing! You have no idea how right you are about his brothers finding out! Lol**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I might put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Mikey! What took you so long! Did you find what you were looking for?" Raph smirked looking up from polishing his sais.

Mikey ignored him and went straight to his room.

"Geez what's up with him?" Raph grumbled. Leo shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Donnie looked up from fixing the toaster that Leo had somehow broken again and frowned.

He knew something was with Mikey and it had anything to do with the recent rise in text messages and calls on the T-phone line.

"There!" he said as a perfectly toasted bread popped out. "Try not to break anything else Leo" Donnie said boredly.

Leo rubbed his head bashfully "I'll try Don, but I can't make any promises"

"Right, I'm going to go check on Mikey"

Donnie made his way down to Mikey's room. He could hear rumbling and Mikey repeating the word 'stupid' over and over on the other side of the door.

He knocked gently before opening the door and peeking inside. His room looked even messier than before if that was even possible. But there was Mikey sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

"Mikey? You alright?" he asked. Mikey head snapped up to look at him.

"…yea" he sighed. Donnie made his way inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Look Mikey…you been acting different and not in a bad way in fact I've never seen you this happy before, but did something happen today?"

"…" he said nothing. What could he say?

Donnie sighed. "Mikey...I know"

"Know what?" Mikey gave a hollow laugh.

"I'm not stupid Mikey, I seen the rise in activity on your T-phone"

Mikey's eyes narrowed. "You went through my phone's data"

"It's my job Mikey, I need to make no one is tracking us or hacking into our line" Donnie said seriously, "If it makes you feel any better I haven't said anything to anyone but if Master-"

"Master Splinter already knows" Mikey stated.

Donnie was shocked at this bit of information "He does? And he's ok with it?"

"Yea he gave me permission to keep seeing them"

"Them? There's more than one? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, not after what happened tonight" Mikey said defeated. "Just don't say anything to Leo or Raph, ok Donnie? I don't want them knowing"

"Sure Mikey" Donnie reluctantly agreed to his brothers wishes. "If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me"

Mikey said nothing.

* * *

**Please review! I'm I keeping everyone in character?**


	26. You're Not Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost a month since she had last seen Mikey. And it was killing her. She missed talking to him. He was the only person she could be herself with other than Ryder. There had been times where she spend hours just staring at her phone, hoping he would call. And others where she would fight with herself on whether to call him herself or not. But she never had the guts to do it.

The remodeling of the building had gone well. The construction builders she hired had done an excellent job on remodeling the building to make it look like a home on the inside. A very large and spacious home. The second floor had four bedrooms each with their own bathrooms. While down stairs had the kitchen and living room that also served as a theater room for when Ryder and her had movie nights plus another bathroom. She had also added the library. The only thing that was left was buying furniture and painting but other than that the place was livable now and Ryder had been running and checking each room in excitement shouting 'Oos' and 'ah's'. They had been staying in a cheap motel while the place had been getting fixed up so when they came back they had both been impressed by how much it changed.

The renovations had cost her quite a bit and she was down to her last five thousand. She hadn't gone on a heist not since she last spoke with Mikey. She had been thinking about his words. Maybe it was time to try and get a proper job. She had a little more control of her anger now.

"Mama I want tis room!" Ryder shouted as he pulled her by her hand to show her. She had noticed that he had been calling her mama more often but she didn't mind.

"Aw this is the one I wanted" she joked with him.

"'Kay I get this one" he said dragging her to another room. She laughed and lifted him up in her arms.

"I'm kidding cub you can have that room" she kissed his cheek, "What color do you want to paint it?"

"Green!" he smiled. Kayla flinched. Green. Whether it was intentional or not little things like this reminded her of Mikey.

"Mama? What wrong?" Ryder asked as he pushed her bangs back.

"Nothing why do you ask cub" she smiled.

"You sad" he frowned.

"No…no I'm just tired it's been a long day and tomorrow will be to since we will be painting so lets go get some sleep" she assured him as best as she could.

Even though they both went to bed she could not sleep. She turned to her right watching as Ryder easily slept through the night. She quietly out of bed and made her way up to the roof. All the doors had been replace and she didn't have to worry about it making a creaking noise. She left the roof door unlocked so she could get back in. She paused in her tracks when she saw a familiar form.

"…Mikey" she breathed out. Her heart clenching in happiness that he was here but also in fear that maybe he was on one of his patrols.

Said figure turned and stared at her. That was not Mikey. Mikey had kind bright blue eyes behind an orange mask and he had angry brown eyes hidden behind a red mask. Not to mention his features where sharper, had scrapes on his shell and scars on his skin and he was way more built than Mikey. Mikey had told her stories about his brothers and she knew without a doubt he was Raphael.

"Raph" she corrected herself. Raph's eyes narrowed farther and he began walking towards her ever step he took showed his strength.

"How do you know my name? Better question is how do you know about Mikey!" he hissed out grabbing the front of her shirt.

"Let go!" she struggled in his grip.

"Not until you give me some answers lady!" he snarled.

"I said let go asshole!" she yelled summoning a blast of wind sending him to another roof top which he had expertly flipped in the air and landed on his feet. She ran back in her building locking the door behind her. She flinched when she heard him bang on the door yelling at her to open it. She made her way down to the room her and Ryder had been sleeping in only to find him wide awake.

"Mama?" he asked worried. She grabbed him and her phone and went into the bathroom locking the door. She dialed the only number she had been worrying on calling and hoped he wasn't still too angry with her to not answer.

She almost yelled in relief when she heard his sweet voice.

"Kayla?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	27. Taking Control

**Quick thank you to **KHandFF7fanforever **for reviewing! Not much to say except onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Mikey!"_ he paused when he heard her worried voice over the phone and Ryder whimpering in the back ground followed by loud banging.

"Kayla what's wrong?"

_"I thought he was you until he turned around and I got a good look at his face"_ she explained.

"You're not making any sense. Who's he?" Mikey asked.

_"Your brother Raph!"_ she said in a panic, _"He's pissed Mikey! I don't know what to do!"_

"Where are you?"

_"Where home locked in the bathroom"_

"Stay there! I'll be right there!" he quickly changed directions and made his way to Kayla's home. Pushing himself to go faster. Knowing Raph he would want to fight first ask questions later. When he got to the building he saw the door that lead to the roof broken in. He could heard Raph shouting for Kayla to answer his while looking for her inside. He ran inside and quickly spotted his brother.

"Raph!" he shouted.

"Mikey! What are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same thing" he snapped back.

"I need answers Mikey, how does she know about us!" Raph growled.

"I'll explain later, now go home!"

"No!"

Mikey pushed Raph away hard from the door "Raph! For once in your life just listen! You're scaring them!"

Ralp looked flabbergasted "Scaring them! There's two of them!?"

It was quiet for a moment. And then Raph could hear crying. It wasn't loud it was more like a whimper.

Seeing his brother calm down slightly at the sound Mikey knocked on the door.

"Kayla? It me, Mikey, you can open the door now"

The door slowly opened to reveal the same woman as before. Her eyes flickering back and forth between him and Mikey unsure if she should open the door all the way.

"He won't do anything, he was actually just leaving" Mikey said leaving no room for argument.

"Whatever" Raph crossed his arms and glared.

The woman open the door more revealing a small toddler she held in her arms. Great. Now he felt like shit. The kid didn't look any older than maybe three. And he had probably scared him for life thinking he was some kind of psycho murderer.

"...Mikey" the woman breathed out taking two long strides over to him and embracing him as best as she could with the kid still in her arms.

He watched as Mikey carefully wrapped his arms around both of them. He smiled down at Ryder assuring him everything was going to be alright. The kid gave a giggle when Mikey whispered something in his ear. His eyes widen when he realized the kid was a mutant! How in the world did he miss that! That should have been the first thing he noticed when she walked out of that door!

Mike narrowed his eyes at him "Go home Raph"

Raph said nothing but nodded at his younger brother awkwardly. He had never seen Mikey like this before. It was unnerving.

* * *

**Please review!**


	28. I Missed You

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Mikey relaxed when Raph finally left. He looked down at Kayla and Ryder again.

"You guys ok?" he said holding them at arm's length. Kayla nodded.

"Mykee? How come you no see us?" Ryder asked tilting to the side.

"…I…" he didn't know what to say!

"He's been busy fighting bad people cub, and making the city a safer place" she answered for him.

"…Right" he forced a smile.

"Oh" Ryder nodded and turned to Kayla. "Mama we sleep now?"

She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Even after that whole commotion he just wanted to go back to bed. She shook her head and chuckled. Ryder may be the only toddler she knew that liked going to sleep and having nap time.

"Sure" she set him down. "I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to talk to Mikey ok?"

"'kay! Mikey you come two morrow?" he asked mid-door way.

"We'll see" he smiled softly. Ryder blinked and furrowed his eyebrows confused but said nothing and ran to the bed jumping on it and curling up underneath the blankets.

Kayla gently closed the door and led Mikey downstairs. It was silent between them.

"The place looks great, a bit empty, but better than I last saw it!" he said breaking the silence.

"Yea, we're to the store to buy some paint and hopefully start painting tomorrow if we don't take that long furniture shopping." She stated.

"What are you looking to buy?"

"Just the essentials, a proper fridge and stove, a washer and dryer Ryder's bedroom furniture that's it for now until I can get more money"

"Stealing cars" he didn't mean for that to come out.

She walked to the wall and leaned against tilting her head up to stared at the ceiling pitifully. "I haven't stolen anything since we last met" she said softly. "I have a job interview in three days" she admitted. Mikey sighed. He felt like a jerk for saying that.

"I'm sorry" he said walking up to her.

She shook her head "Its ok, I wouldn't want to hang out with myself either knowing I was a criminal"

"No! It's not that well it sort of is― Look the reason I was so mad was because even thought I found out you were a criminal, I_ still_ wanted to hangout with you, but I couldn't, knowing one night my brothers could catch you and send you off to prison" he confessed. Before he knew it she had enveloped him in a hug her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her sweet scent that he had missed. This was nice. He liked this.

"Thank you, that may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

"I missed you" he murmured burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you too" she whispered back.

* * *

**Please review!**


	29. Back to Talking

**Hello my faithful readers! It's Friday! You know what this means! The weekend is finally here! Which means multi chapter updates for you guys! Yay! **

**I'd also like to thank **KHandFF7fanforever**, **Isli**,** odgyturtle4ever**, **minah14**, **Lydja-chan**, and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! Totally makes my day. I'm glad you guys enjoy this story so much!**

**Also thanks to **minah14 **for following and favoriting this story? Favoriting is that even a word? Well it is now! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She watched as Mikey waved goodbye to her. Her face flushed as she remembered how good it felt being held by him. It felt nice. Safe. And most of all she felt wanted.

She felt great relief when he had told her that he wasn't at her exactly but more at what she for a living. But that wasn't a problem anymore since she was going to try for a normal job.

He couldn't stay long since he had to go deal with his brothers now that Raph knew and bound to spill the beans to everyone else. But that was alright all that mattered now was that they were on speaking terms again.

* * *

**Please review!**


	30. Not a Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Raph calm down you're not making any sense! What happened out on patrol? Is Mikey alright?" Leo was quick to take the role as leader and calm down his temperamental brother as he paced back and forth waving his arms around only spewing out curses and half sentences that just jumbled into nothing. All he was able to get was Mikey, a woman (though Raph had used a more colorful word), a scarred kid, and that the secret was out.

Raph turned sharply to him his nostrils flaring "Mikey! I know why Mikey's been acting so different lately! He's been hanging out with some bitch!" He growled out.

"Oh no" Don muttered and headed back into his lab.

"Hold it right there Don! Did you know about this?!" Raph snarled.

"I.." Donnie didn't want to answer in fear of receiving Raph wrath.

"Chill Raph! He has nothing to do with this!"

Raph spun around and glared at Mikey "Well, well, well if it isn't our lovable lying brother! So nice of you to join us!"

"Mikey what's going on?" Leo asked confused.

"So I made a new human friend big deal! You hang out with Casey all the time why can't I have my own friend!"

"It not the same thing!" Raph snapped.

"Yes it is!"

"We've known Casey for years now! We don't even know this bitch!"

Mikey's eyes flared and he growled low in his throat. Something that they have never heard come from their younger brother before. "Don't ever call her that!" he hissed out.

"Or what?" Raph challenged.

"Raphael" the strict tone of voice made everyone flinch and look over.

"Master Splinter Mikey-"

"I know what Michelangelo has been doing, he has told me and I have given him my permission"

Raph eyes widen and Mikey couldn't help but let a smirk grace his face at Raph astonishment.

"But-"

"But nothing, Michelangelo is right this is the same thing. When you first met April or even Casey we started off wary of them but with time we came to trust and love them as family who's to say that this young woman and her child won't be the same?"

Raph sighed his father had a point. Raph grumbled lowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that you want to say that a little louder?" Mikey said smug.

Raph growled "I said I was sorry!"

"Just a bit louder- OW!" Mikey rubbed the back of his head and looked at his father with a pout.

"You should know better than to gloat"

"Yes sensei" he sighed.

"When do we get to meet her?" Leo asked.

"You don't...not yet at least" Mikey replied.

"Why not?" Donnie asked.

"She's a bit cautious now after Raph's stunt" Mikey explained which was true but he also wanted to keep her to himself just a bit longer.

* * *

**Please review!**


	31. Almost

**I know I promised a lot of chapter updates on weekends but I'm not going to lie. I got drunk yesterday hence the lack of chapters lol. Did you guys hear there's a TMNT movie coming out this year in August supposedly don't take my word for it though and if it's true I'm freaken excited to see it. **

**Anyway like to thank **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Mikey had come back the next day and the days after that. He had stayed much longer and even sometimes spent the night in one of the rooms Kayla had given him. Now that he nothing to worry about since his brothers had already found out. And in a way he had felt much better of not having to hide his friendship with Kayla and Ryder.

He would even offer to babysit Ryder during the day for Kayla to go out and find a job. Each time coming back frustrated and almost wanting to give up but never did.

"How'd it go?" Mikey asked as Kayla walked into the kitchen. He heard a thump and he sighed.

"That bad?" he asked weakly turning around from cooking to see her face planted into the bar counter's surface her arms dangling be her sides lifelessly. She turned her head to look at him her cheek resting on the surface and her forehead now sporting a red mark.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Why won't anyone hire me!" she whined. She had been trying really hard but no one seem to want to give her a job. Even though she finished paying for the place and the remodeling she still had to pay the PG&E bill, her cell phone bill, the water bill, and trash pick-up bills. Not to mention buying the groceries. It wasn't much for each bill but added up together it came close to eight hundred each month and she was seriously low on cash since she hadn't gone out on any heist. On top of that Mémo wouldn't stop calling her no matter how many times she told him that she was done with stealing cars.

Mikey stared at her slumped form and bit the inside of his cheek hesitantly he knew she needed the money especial since her had been over almost every day and eating their food "Maybe you should do a heist―"

She sat up straight and glared at him "No, I'm done with stealing" and she was she didn't need to do it anymore now that she had a home that was done, paid for, and under her name.

"But―" He tried to reason.

She shook her head and walked up to the pot he was stirring a few minutes ago. He blocked her way.

"…Kayla you need the money besides there's no patrol for us today…just be careful"

"I don't need to be careful because I'm not going" she stated nonchalantly. She peered over his shoulder "What'd you make? I'm starving" she changed the topic. He sighed he knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

He smiled softly "I was going to make clam chowder but you didn't have any so…I went with the next best thing potato chowder"

"Mmm…sounds good! Where's Ryder?"

"Napping" he chuckled "Little dude can sleep"

She laughed "Don't I know it!"

She grabbed a spoon and made a pass at getting a tasted of the soup but her hand was smacked lightly.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"It's not done yet"

"Can't I have just a little taste?"

"Well..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully "nope" he grinned. Her mouth fell open.

She thought for sure he was going to say yes. "Jerk" she muttered and he laughed.

She went back to sitting at the counter bar stool her head resting lazily on her palm.

"What cha thinking about?" He said sitting beside her.

"Trying to figure out why I won't get hired...I bet it's because of my freaky eyes" she grumbled.

"I think your eyes are beautiful" Mikey breathed out. Kayla head snapped towards him.

"You do?" she whispered out her face flushing red.

"...Yea" he smiled.

That was the first time anyone has said that about her eyes. She felt her stomach flip in happiness and

"Mikey..."

Mikey's heart thumped faster as she leaned closer. His eyes closing and he followed her example. He knew what was going to happen next he'd seen it millions of times on movies, tv shows and even read about it in some of his comic books! And by god he was nervous! He never kissed anyone before.

He could feel her breathe against his lips she was so close he could literally almost taste her!

"Mikey..." He liked the way his named rolled off her tongue. Just a little more—

"Mama! Back!" Ryder shouted happily and ran towards Kayla.

Both Mikey and Kayla blushed hard and pulled away quickly giving Ryder room to jump into her arms. Ryder nuzzled her cheek with his own and purred.

"I miss you mama"

"I missed you too" she answered holding him tight. She looked up at Mikey only to find him back to stirring the chowder and grabbing three bowls from the kitchen cabinets.

She stared at his carapace and blushed hard than before when she realized...she was falling in love with him!

* * *

**Please review!**


	32. Nothing to Lose

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After dinner they had gone to the living room and begun watching tv though there wasn't much watching since Ryder was lying on top of the coffee table with papers scattered over the entire surface and coloring while muttering to himself. Kayla and Mikey watched on in amusement from the couch and we're talking causally not paying attention to the tv show that was on.

Kayla laugh hard holding her stomach as she listen to Mikey's story.

"I'm serious!" He grinned. "Donnie was so pissed that he kept breaking the toaster, microwave, and coffee maker that he banned Leo from the kitchen he's not allowed in there unless he has one of us with him at all times!"

"How does that even happen" she said trying to calm herself.

"We're still trying to figure that out! So Donnie installed a camera without Leo knowing in case he tries anything"

"That's priceless! Your brothers sound fun" she smiled.

"We have our moments" Mikey smiled softly as he thought of his brothers. They may be a pain in the ass sometimes but he loved them no matter what.

"Do you miss them?" He asked quietly.

"Miss who?" She swallowed nervously.

"Your family"

"...I...sometimes" she admitted tucking her legs under her and leaned against him. Mikey wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You ever think about seeing them again?"

"I do...but there's no point" she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because they probably don't even want to see me"

"You don't know that"

"Mikey they never bothered looking for me remember, besides their all the way in Cali, it'll be a waste of time"

He frowned she had a point "It never hurts to try, what's the worst that could happen?"

She thought over his words. What was the worst that could happen? If anything, they'll just continue to pretend as if she never existed like they did now. What did she have to lose?

* * *

**Please review!**


	33. Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Thanks to **The-Alpha-She-wolf **and **KHandFF7fanforever **for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kayla continued to stare at the HELP WANTED sign for a long time. She battled with herself on going in the store and asking about the job but feared to only be turned away again. This would be 53rd job she had found and probably be turned away yet again in less than two months. The place didn't look like much. It was a simple book store with a small coffee place inside next to the cash register. It was two floors but the second floor was closed off so she assumed it was the owner's apartment. The front door was equipped with small bells to let the employees know when someone walked in or left the store (or employee she should say since there was one person inside). Speaking of employees where did the she just seen go?

"May I help you?"

She flinched and turn to see the woman that worked there holding the door open and staring at her confused. She didn't look to be much older than her maybe twenty-five years max. There was something about her that seemed familiar.

Kayla shook her head. "No, I'm fine thank you"

"You sure? You been standing there for almost 15 minutes?"

"Sorry about that" she blushed embarrassed. The woman turned and looked toward where Kayla had been staring at. The woman's face lite up.

"Are you interested in the job?" she smiled.

"No, I mean yes!" Shit! She probably sounded like an idiot! The woman just laughed it off and waved her in and to follow her into an office she had upstairs.

She awkwardly sat on the chair that was placed in front of the chair. She wasn't even dressed properly or had her résumé with her she was just going to the store to pick up more milk when she saw the sign.

"I'm so glad you interested in the job!" the woman said relieved. "Not a lot of people want to work here because it's not some big well known company like barn's and nobles" she explained then she winced "…You are interested in the job…right?" she asked worried.

Kayla quickly nodded "Yes!" this woman wasn't looking at her like she was some weirdo and she was glad maybe she had a chance this time!

"Oh good" she said happily. "Now the job is pretty simple, all you have to do is make drinks to the people who order and when you're not busy there, you can help me place books back on the shelves and close up"

"Sounds simple enough, where do I apply?" Kayla grinned.

"Just fill these papers out and bring them back to me on Tuesday, that will be your first day on the job" The woman smiled and handed her some paperwork. "By the way my name is Catharine Carter you can call me Cat or CC which ever you prefer and you are?"

"Kayla Soto" she stated and shook Cat's extended hand.

"We open up at 11am so be here at 10am on Tuesday"

"I won't let you down!" she shouted running out the room and making her way home to tell Mikey and Ryder the good news.

Catharine stared at her office door in blankly.

"Now where do I know that girl from? I _know _I've seen those eyes before" she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"But where?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	34. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mikey! Ryder!" Kayla yelled as she burst into her home in search for them. She found them in Ryder's room finger paint all over them and the walls. They looked at her waiting to get yelled at but it never came.

"I can explain" Mikey said standing up. She didn't even care it was Ryder's room after all he could do whatever he pleased with it as long as he didn't destroy anything.

"I got a job!" she exclaimed jumping in his arms.

He twirled her around both of them smiling "Really! That's awesome!" he said and kissed her. Her eyes widen slightly before she melted into the kiss. They quickly pulled away when they heard giggling.

"Mama Mykee kiss" Ryder said coving his mouth as more giggles escaped him.

"Um…" Mikey rubbed his neck and blushed.

"…Yea" Kayla nodded her face also tinted pink.

"This calls for a celebration let's order pizza!" Mikey shouted.

"Yay! Pizza!" Ryder clapped.

* * *

**Please review!**


	35. Official

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't believe it he just kissed her! And she didn't pull away and actually returned it! Her soft lips had sent a tingle throughout his body. It was amazing.

Ryder had run off to the living room giggling, leaving the two of them standing awkwardly on what to say.

"I―No you go first" they said at the same time then laughed.

"Mikey" Kayla started. His heart sped up, she was going to reject him. "I like you" she blurted out.

"Look I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to see me again― wait what?" he paused. He couldn't believe his ears. She liked him?

"I like you Mikey…a lot" she admitted.

He smiled "I like you too Kayla…a lot"

"So where does this leave us?" she asked.

"I don't know I'm kind of new to all this" he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Me too"

"Um…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. She smiled and nodded at him causing him to grin wide.

"We should kiss again…you know just to make it official" she shrugged and grinned up at him.

"Yea totally! I mean it makes sense right?" he said get closer to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his found her waist.

"Totally" she smirked and tugged him down. Mikey closed the distance and they both found themselves melting into each other. It had been awkward since his mouth had been slightly larger than hers but they quickly adjusted and their kissed grew more fervent.

"Mama, pizza!" Ryder whined from down stairs.

They pulled apart.

"We should go before he comes back up here" she smiled trying to regain her breathe.

"Right" he agreed.

* * *

**Please review!**


	36. Finally Meeting

**Like to thank **annaej1999 **and **touky **for following me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Without Mikey the lair had been much more quiet and lonely.

"Is Mikey at that girl's house again?" Raph grumbled. He hated to admit it but he actually missed Mikey's lame jokes and antics.

"Yup" Donnie's said not looking up from fixing one of his gadgets.

"You think he'll ever being her around?" Leo asked.

"Bring who around?" Mikey asked walking into the lair.

"Your little girlfriend" Raph hissed. He was angry and he wasn't even going to try and hide it. That _girl_ was slowly taking _their _brother from them.

Mikey blushed "Oh about that! They're actually outside I just came in to tell you guys before I brought them in"

All three brother's noticed how Mikey hadn't denied that she was his girlfriend. Now they all looked in interest at the door as Mikey ran to fetched Master Splinter.

* * *

**Please review!**


	37. April

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kayla stood out the door that lead to Mikey's home biting her lip nervously and holding Ryder's hand. She looked down and smiled at Ryder who stared up at her innocently holding his nose with his other hand.

"Mama? It smells like poo" he furrowed his brows.

She laughed lowly "Yes well we're kind of in a sewer cub it usually to smell like this"

"Excuse me who are you? What are you doing down here and with a child?"

Kayla turned around and was met with a beautiful woman who was taller than herself with bright red hair and blue eyes. If she remembered correctly from what Mikey told her this was April O'Neil their first human friend.

"Hi…um you must be April" Kayla extended her hand. She took it back when she didn't make a grab for it.

"How do you know my name?" she crossed her arms.

"Um―" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard the door open and Mikey came out grabbing hold of her hand. He seemed surprised when he saw April.

"April what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys…Mikey who is this?" April asked curiously as she glanced down at their held hands.

"Why don't you come inside I was just about to introduce them to everyone else" Mikey explained and motioned her inside.

Once inside everyone was gathered on the couch with exception of Raph who stood behind it with his arms crossed and April who sat on the arm rest.

"Guys this is Kayla and Ryder" Mikey grinned.

"Hi!" Ryder waved enthusiastically at seeing more people who were different like him and his mama and ran up to Master Splinter. She was about to call him back but stopped short when he raised a hand and smiled at her. Telling her it was alright. Ryder climbed up on his lap and began to ask him questions…well tried to but it came out jumbled. Master Splinter just laughed lowly and patted Ryder's head.

"Nice to meet you, Mikey's told me so much about you"

"He has, has he?" Raph growled.

Kayla waved her hands to calm him "Good things" she said quickly "Well except for Leo breaking habit" she smiled. Leo blushed and glared at Mikey while everyone else laughed.

"So how did you two meet?" April asked.

And so she began to explain how Mikey and she met. Substituting words so Ryder didn't understand but everyone would know what she meant. Raphael had not taken the news well.

* * *

**Please review!**


	38. Raphael

**Just want to let you guys know the rating for this story will go up but not yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you're a criminal? I knew there was some off about you!" Raph hissed. "We should tie you up and leave you for the cops to get" he yelled.

"Raphael! Calm yourself! You are scaring the little one!" Splinter scolded. Ryder had slipped out of his lap and ran over to Kayla burying his face in her pants leg. Raph mouth open and closed before he scoffed and left the room.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, we should go" Kayla said bending down and picked up Ryder and ran out.

"Kayla wait! Don't listen to him! Raph just a jerk" Mikey yelled running after her. Raph blocked his way.

"Let her go Mikey it's better this way"

"For me? Or for you!" he snapped pushing him away and stomped his way to his room.

"Raphael I am most disappointed in you, your brother has found happiness and you should be supporting him, not discouraging it"

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy! She steals for a living!"

"But she stopped because of Mikey" April supplied.

"And she was only doing it to provide for Ryder" Donnie put his two cents in.

"Then why not get a normal job!"

"I do not agree with her method of making money, however her heart was in the right place" Master Splinter sighed. Raph growled. He became angry. The more he thought about the angrier he became, because they might have been…just a tiny bit right.

* * *

**Please review! How am I doing so far?**


	39. It's Okay

**I know! I said I would upload chapters on weekends like crazy but it's been a ruff week for me this week my Psychology teacher is being an ass and assigning a bunch of chapters to read and making us write short essays about the conditions the mind goes through when deprive or some shit like that I don't really pay attention in class. On top of that I had a bit of writer's block but I think I got over it...hopefully.**

**Anyway on another note my sister's boyfriend just proposed to her on Saturday on his birthday! So you can imagine how that went! **

**Thank you to **PrayingForParadise **for following and favoring this story! And thanks to** The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **KHandFF7fanforever** for reviewing!**

**Enough about that and on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

* * *

Mikey slammed his door and quickly make his way to his secret tunnel and left to go find Kayla and Ryder. They couldn't have gotten far. He didn't know why Raph was being such an asshole, he never reacted this way when they first met April or Casey. What made Kayla different?

"Kayla!" he shouted when he finally spotted her. Ryder was walking next to her his ears low to his head and his tail tucked in between his legs as he held on to Kayla's hand. Kayla stopped and turned to him letting a small sad smile grace her face when she saw him.

"Hey" she muttered and continue to walk when he was by her side.

"Kayla I'm really sorry about Raph, I don't know why he's acting this way" he told her.

"It's ok―"

"It's not! If I was in your shoes I would have yelled at him and gotten mad! He doesn't know you and he shouldn't be so quick to judge!" he blurted out and becoming angry. Kayla grabbed his hand and Mikey instantly relaxed and tugged her closer to his side.

"I don't want to get mad" she said softly.

Mikey seriously wanted to bang his head against a light post right then and there! How could he be so stupid and forget! Of course she didn't want to get mad! She would lose control of her powers and cause harm to someone. I mean that had been the whole reason why she didn't get a normal job in the first place! She was quick to anger. But now that she had more patience because of Ryder and she was going to give the normal life a try once more.

"I'm sorry" Mikey bowed his head and stared at the ground sadly. Kayla stopped walking and stood in front of Mikey letting go of Ryder's hand. Ryder said nothing and latched on to her sweater instead. She tilted Mikey's head up with her now free hand and made him look at her. She almost melt at staring at his expression he looked like puppy that just got scolded. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"It's fine" she said kissing him shyly. Mikey's closed his eyes in bliss. He could definitely get use to this.

She pulled away and blushed awkwardly this was all so new to her. She never had a boyfriend before, yet with Michelangelo everything she did with him came as if on instinct as if that's how it was meant to be.

"Besides your family doesn't know about my little…problem" she stated and continued to walk.

Mikey blinked "Your right they don't know!"

Just by the sound of his voice she knew he was planning something "What are you planning" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We should tell them" he stated.

"I'm not comfortable enough to do that" she shook her head.

"They'll back off and understand why you did the things you did though…like me"

"Maybe but I'm not comfortable in telling them not after what happened just a few minutes ago" she sighed.

"You told me"

"I trust you Mikey…you can tell them, I just don't want to be there when you do"

She didn't want to see their faces when they found out how much of a freak she was.

Mikey nodded and looked forward and turned back to her his eyes telling her he had to leave because someone was coming "Okay, I'll see you later then" he jumped into the shadows just in time as someone rounded the corner of the street.

He hated that he could never fully walk her home without having to hide when someone came walking by them. Or that he had to leave her half way home whenever he sneaks out just to make it back home before his brothers realize that he's been missing.

* * *

**Please review!**


	40. Farther Explaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He had explain to his family and April who was still there about Kayla's past and her gift. As he told them more he kept an eye out on Raph's face to see his reaction. He could see Raph become less tense and he took it as a good sign that maybe he had judge her to early. He only hoped that he was right.

* * *

**I know it's a really short chapter but I don't care! Please review!**


	41. The Real Reason

**Surprise! This chapter is for not updating like I usually do on weekends! **

**Thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **I wish my username was cooler **for reviewing! Also another thanks to **AmberBreath **for adding this story to their story alert!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Raph listen to Mikey explain more about Kayla's past and her supposed abilities he didn't know what to think. He could understand why she did what she did but now he had no reason to be angry at her. He hated to admit it but the only reason he was acting like such an asshole was because of the night they met.

She had looked so happy to see him even if she didn't know him. Her eyes shining with something that warmed his insides. But when she uttered Michelangelo's name he felt whatever warmth leave him and be replace by his usual anger. How did this woman know his brother? And then when he questioned her, her face twisted into disappointment and she then said his name. He didn't like that.

When Mikey showed up at her place and telling him to leave her had been shocked but didn't show it. Instead he ignored him and began to demand for answers and was once again silenced by witnessing a side of his brother he had never seen before. Who was this woman that had his brother acting well…like him. He didn't like that.

And when his brother had finally convinced her to come out of the bathroom, he had seen her eyes shine again at the site of his brother. He _didn't_ like that.

When she said his brother's name and practically ran into his arms embracing him as best as she could while taking comfort in him. He **didn't** like that!

Yes, he was jealous. He wished he was in Mikey's place. He wanted that. That was the real reason he didn't like this woman because in that short amount of time she make him feel like _this_. But he knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't even have a clue what she was doing. When he found out her being a criminal the thing he and his brother's fought countless of times in the night, it gave him a reason to not like her. And now that he found out why she did what she did was only to provide for a child, a _mutant_ child at that, to have a safe place to grow. He couldn't really be angry. Added to the fact that her power is activated by her anger and was the main reason she couldn't keep a job. He could relate. His anger always got the best of him he knew that.

She didn't steal anymore since she met Mikey, so she wasn't a criminal anymore. His only reason was gone. He had nothing to show his family on why he didn't like her. He couldn't tell them his _real_ reason. So what now?

* * *

**Please review!**


	42. First Day

**Surprise again!**

**Thank you to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and** odgyturtle4ever **for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was her first day back at a normal job and to say she was nervous was an understatement. Even now as Catharine explained how to use the espresso machine. Shit! She was supposed to be paying attention!

"Can you repeat that one more time?" Kayla said weakly. Catharine blinked once. Twice. And she burst out laughing.

"Are you that nervous that you didn't hear a single word I said?" she asked.

"Sorry! I- it's been a while since I've had a real job" Kayla blurted out. Catharine gripped her shoulders and gave her a soft shake.

"You'll be fine. How about we do a drink together you look more of hands on learner anyway" Catharine reassured her. "One thing you want to remember is always turn the machine on before you come in and start to work it takes a while for it to heat up" Kayla nodded and watched as Catharine showed her how to turn on the machine.

"Now grab the porta filter and fill it with this finely grounded espresso" she explained handing Kayla a piece of the machine that became detached from where the coffee is supposed to pour out. "Swipe your finger cross the top of it to get off any extra expresso and to give it an even surface, yes like that" Catharine nodded encouragingly. She handed Kayla another tool. "This is the tamper, you're going to use it to pack the espresso down, just push down and turn it and again knock out any extra express back into the container" Kayla followed her instructions closely and waited for more as she finished.

"Put the porta filter back in place and just press start, stop the machine when the espresso begins too start coming out light, you'll see what I mean" Catharine explain when she saw the look of confusion on Kayla's face.

Kayla pressed start on the machine and watched it as it began to pour out. Dark in color which was slowly turning lighter. So that's what she meant. She switched off the machine.

"Good" Catharine complimented. "Next we're going to steam some milk" she said opening a mini fridge that was placed under the counter where the machine was at and brought out a half gallon of milk. "Turn the steam wand on to clean out of any water build up and when you get steam coming out it's ready to use be careful because the wand gets extremely hot so try not to touch it" Catharine explained some more. "Next you want to just skim the surface of the milk to give it that nice foamy texture once that's done just pour it in the espresso and you're done"

"Cool" Kayla smiled as she finished making the drink.

"Last thing for you to know about this is all the drinks are made the same the only difference is the topping sauce" Catharine said showing her two squirt bottles one dark brown and the other in light brown color. "We have the classic which just has whip cream on top, chocolate touch has whip cream and chocolate sauce drizzled on top, and the last one is caramel hint which is the same as the last one except it has caramel"

"Got it" Kayla nodded.

"I'll take that" Catharine said swiping the drink from her hands and took a sip. She smiled and motioned for Kayla to follow. She led her to the small back room where three large boxes laid.

"These new books, all you have to do is put them in there right genre area"

"What if I don't know the genre of the book?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that they usually sent a paper with the books saying which genre they are"

"Ok"

"The cash register is simple, just type in the amount of the book or drink and it does the rest, the only thing you have to worry about is giving the correct change"

"Catharine?―"

"Cat" she corrected.

"Right…Cat I should let you know I have a slight problem―"

"Please don't tell me you're crack addict and need to have a fix ever few hours" she pleaded.

"No! What kind of people have you been hiring?" Kayla raised her eyebrow in question. Cat flushed and looked away.

"That's not important, so what's your problem?"

"I have some anger issue. But don't worry I rarely get mad anymore since I learned to handle my anger more but sometimes it get to be too much and well I might walk out for a few minutes"

Cat let out a breath of relief. "Is that all? I thought it was going to be something bad"

Kayla stared at her boss. She was really starting to wonder what kind of people she had started hiring before her.

"What?" Cat shrugged. "I have anger issues too" she walked to the door and flipped the closed sign to open. "Now let's get this day started" she grinned.

The day had been a steady flow there was no rush hours around where a horded of people came in at the same time. She had taken her lunch first followed by Cat who took it after her. Around 5 o' clock it had only been her and Cat by themselves again. She had just finish refill the sugars and stirring sticks that were next to the counter for people to get and began to restock the cups. She could feel that she was being watched and when she turned she seen Cat staring at her as if deciding something.

"Cat?"

She shook her head and smiled apologetically "Sorry, you look familiar I _know_ I know you from somewhere…your eyes" Cat murmured trying to recall where she seen them and she hit her palm with her fist. Kayla looked away at the mention of her eyes.

"The park!" she shouted.

"The park?" Kayla asked carefully. "You!" she yelled pointing a finger at Cat. Now she remembered! It was that woman! The one with the spoiled rotten niece! "You're the lady with rotten niece!" she blurted out.

"That'd be me…sadly" she sighed. "I'm really sorry for what my niece did to your kid, that is the last time I'm taking care of that child" she said bitterly. "Can't believe I'm related to them" she muttered low. "Is he alright?"

"Ryder's fine, was just shaken up and a bit ruffed up but he's better now"

"Let me make it up to you―"

"It's fine really, you giving me this job is enough" Kayla said honestly.

"You taking this job is actually doing me a favor" Cat deadpanned "Come one let me treat you to dinner―"

"I can't" she shook her head "Ryder and Mikey are waiting for me at home"

"You have another kid?"

"Uh no Mikey is my boyfriend we kind of just started dating" she smiled.

"And he's ok with you having a kid?" Cat asked and Kayla nodded. "He's a keeper" Cat winked. Kayla laughed and began to put some books away that over the day had been left littered around the shop since people were too lazy to put them back.

"You did amazing today by the way, same time tomorrow" Cat smiled.

Kayla grinned with pride "Okay"

Things were defiantly looking up.

* * *

**Please review!**


	43. Tension

**Hey guys! I'm going to be real honest with you. I have no freaken idea where I'm going with this story! LMAO! But here's another chapter!**

**Another thing is that the rating for this story will now be RATED M!**

**Quick thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

She smiled as she stared at Ryder's form sleeping soundlessly from the doorway before moving on and making her way to her own room.

Things had been going great. Her job was easy going enough that she had no problem controlling her emotions so her powers were well under her control, which she was glad for. Mikey and her had been building their relationship it was going fine. Great in fact! There were times she felt bad that he always had to visit her and she never went to his home. She hadn't had the guts to go and visit his home and family ever since Raph blew up on her. She didn't want to cause any more problems for him and his family so she had stayed away no matter how many times he told her that she was welcome to visit no matter what Raph thought.

Ryder had been more than pleased though. He had become quite attached to Mikey and was always excited to see him. In turn Mikey had also formed a bond with him and was now a victim to Ryder's wounded puppy dog look and with his mutation it made it really hard not to fall victim. She should know had fallen victim to it too two or three times.

She began to change into a loose T-shirt pausing when putting her basketball shorts when she heard tapping on her window. She turned and saw Mikey wave shyly. She smiled and went to open her window allowing him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here I thought you had patrol tonight?"

"I do…I just wanted to say good night" he said nervously and looking anywhere but at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. His face slowly started turning slightly red. He was really acting strange.

"N-nothing" he stuttered out. She let go of him and crossed her arms making him turn redder and shut his eyes.

"Liar" she frowned. She had known him for almost two months and dated him for another 3 weeks she knew when he lied. He wasn't very good at it. But still he said nothing.

"Mikey" she tried again to get him to talk. She watched him slowly open his eyes and stare at her. His eyes growing darker as he raked her form from head to toe and then swallowing nervously. She looked down at herself and feeling her face get hot. She was only in her t-shirt she never managed to get her shorts on when she went to open the window for Mikey. He was trying not to stare at her like some kind of pervert. She felt so stupid even now that she realized that her shirt rose up higher with her arms crossed. But some part of her wondered what he would do. They never gone passed simple kissing, cuddling and hand holding. Did he find her attractive enough to maybe try something more?

* * *

**Please review!**


	44. Tension (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT! But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He hadn't realized she was in just a t-shirt until it was too late. He couldn't leave now that she let him in and he didn't know how to tell her that she was just wearing a shirt. It wasn't like it revealed anything. The shirt was big on her and went a bit past her mid-thigh leaving her smooth legs exposed. It didn't help when she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself closer to him. He manage to answer her first question without his voice faltering. When she pulled away from him and asked him what was wrong he tried so hard to not stare like some kind of pervert. When he replied he almost cursed at himself for stuttering now she would totally know something was up with him. He grew hotter when he saw her crossed her arms and held back a groan. The movement caused her shirt to rise higher and expose more of her shapely legs. He couldn't look at her, she was stirring feelings in him that he couldn't explain. He shut his eyes hoping if he couldn't see her it would help him―

"Mikey" and then she had to go say his name like that. Not that she was doing it on purpose. He opened his eyes, taking in her form. Her hair falling to more to one side her face flushing and her crossed arms tightening and making her breast more pronounced. He felt heat pool down to his lower region when he caught a hint of her scent spike. She was aroused.

He watched her uncross her arms and take a step toward him bringing her hands up to cup his face. He shivered at her touch. He leaned down closer their faces just centimeters away. There was something about her that just made him protective of her and he didn't want to share her. Something in him shouting she was _his_.

With that thought he pressed his lips to hers bringing her flushed body closer to his. God she was so soft. Her hands traveled up his arms sending little electrical shocks through him. It was tingling, sensational and he wanted more.

* * *

**Please review**


	45. Tension (part 3)

**Yea...Mikey may be out of character in this chapter. Just a heads but I blame his animal/human hormones. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Her hands dropped down to plastron, a slight tingle ran from her lips to her toes. His tongue trace her bottom lip asking for permission which was granted. Their tongues explored each other's mouths in a clumsy mess before slowly they found their rhythm. His hand ran through her hair as their kiss grew more feverishly. She groaned wrapping her arms around his neck and tugged him closer. He began to walk her backwards until she felt the edge of her bed and they both landed on her bed. His mouth traveled down her jaw and down her neck leaving small kisses, nips, and licks. She groaned in pleasure.

"You sure you've never done this before?" she asked in shallow puffs. She could feel him grinning against her neck.

"I've seen it on movies" he chuckled and continued to taste her skin. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so soft. So warm. And god did she smell really good. He could smell her scent becoming stronger and it was driving him crazy. He latched onto her neck softly biting and sucking on her tender flesh. Her nails scratching his carapace making him churr.

"What was that?" her voice was low and filled with lust. "Sorry" he apologized and nuzzled her neck. "It's called a churr usually happens when I get excited" he pulled away from her "Was that too weird for you?"

She shook her head "No I like it" she smiled and tugged him down into another heated kiss. He churred into her mouth and gripped her hips harder. Ever nerve in her body was beginning to ache with need and sending a swift jerk of her hips that couldn't be helped. He hiss low in his chest and thrusted his own hips against hers sending an unfamiliar heat to begin to pool down her lower regions.

"Mikey" she gasped out wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Kayla" he growled against her skin he could feel his member getting harder and it was becoming uncomfortable for him inside his plastron. Her scent was so sweet. Something in him was telling him she was ready to get claimed. He churred even louder when she bit and suckled his neck, running her hands all over his shoulders, biceps, and down his exposed sides. He rolled his hips against hers again. She let out a moan that made his nose flare has he took in her delicious scent. His hand wandered up her side and up to the side of her breast. He looked at her silently asking for permission to which she gave a nod. His hand grasping her breast sensually making her moan out his name and arch her back off the bed.

They froze as sound of someone cleared their throat came from her window. Mikey growled and quickly grabbed Kayla's blankets and covered her flush form. He didn't want anyone seeing her like this except for _him_.

* * *

**Please review!**


	46. Discovered

**Thank you to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf**, **Isli **, **kyleisdabest **, **Lydja-chan **for reviewing! Also thanks to **flybunny **for adding this story to their favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The three brothers stop their roof top hopping and to discuss a strategy to tonight's patrol. It was then that they realized they were short one member.

"Guys? Where's Mikey?" Leo sighed.

"He was right behind me a few minutes ago" Donnie replied.

Raph growled and got a good look at the neighborhood they were in.

"I bet I know where he is, come on follow me" he said going back. Leo and Donnie looked at each other and shrugged and quickly followed after Raph.

They came to a building that looked to be a business but when they got a better look inside they saw it had been remodel to be a home. Only one room was lite and had the window wide open. They didn't see anyone at the angle they were at.

"Raph are you sure Mikey's here?" Donnie questioned.

"Positive" he growled making his way to the open window that had a fire escape. His eyes widen what he saw before him. His baby brother almost having his way with that…that woman! And she was beneath him moaning his name and enjoying every bit of it by the looks of it.

"Oh my" Donnie blushed at the scene. Only Leo had the nerve to clear his throat to get their attention.

They heard Mikey growl and quickly cover Kayla with some blankets before turning and glaring at them. They flinched at his stare it was angry, possessive and most of all primal.

"What are you guys doing here!" he snarled at them.

"What are we? What are you doing here!" Raph barked back clenching his fist the whole room smelled like his brother and her but mostly her. "We're supposed to be patrolling Mikey! Not doing…_this!_" he pointed at Kayla who sat up, her hair looking wild and neck covered in bites. At least her shirt was on, but he had a feeling if they got there any later that would have been off too.

"Alright enough you two! Let's just go and forget this ever happened" Leo said trying to leave as quickly as possible it was awkward standing in this room, where he could clearly smell Kayla's arousal, and by the looks of it Donnie and Raph where having the same problem. It was only natural. They still had most of their animal DNA and that part of them would react to her scent. That's why they had told April not to visit them when it was her time of the month. Now that, had been an awkward conversation.

"No!" Raph yelled. "This has to stop now Mikey! She's messing everything up! Look at you! You're acting different!" Raph continued.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous!" Mikey snapped back. It was a lame comeback but right now his mind couldn't think of anything else but to get back to Kayla. He had no idea he had hit the nail on the head. Kayla got out of the bed and made her away to Mikey and grabbed his arm gently.

Raph said nothing and just stared them down.

He couldn't believe it! That's why Raph had been so angry! He wanted _his_ mate! Mikey snarled at him and push Kayla behind him. Kayla ignored him and went in front of him pushing him gently.

"Mikey please calm down" she told him softly.

"You stay out of this!" Raph said turning her around and glared down at her. What did his brother have that he didn't have? He was stronger, faster and tougher.

Mikey pushed Raph away hard, making him stumble from the force. He wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist and pulled her to his chest. "She's** _mine_**!" he hissed out baring his teeth them.

* * *

** Please review!**


	47. Wanted?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She froze at Mikey's words. She stared in awe, not that he would noticed since he was busy glaring daggers at Raph. His eyes were blazing with something untamed that she didn't know he had. He wanted her? No one's ever wanted her not like him. She felt her heart race. As if hearing the changed in her heart beat, he looked down at her his eyes softening in almost in a pleading way. As if asking her to not deny his claim on her.

"You want...me?" she managed to whisper out. He swallowed nervously but nodded. She smiled up at him and he grinned back. She had accepted him.

"Mama?" everyone turned to stare at the door way of her bedroom where Ryder stood rubbing his eyes of any sleep. Ryder turned and stared at Raphael, his tail brisling as he ran and hid behind Mikey's leg.

"Meanie shoo!" he spat out clearly upset that Raph was in their home. Raph flinched.

"You should go" Kayla said finally pulling away from Mikey and picking up Ryder. "We'll talk tomorrow" she told him giving him a kiss on his cheek. She turned to his brothers "I'm sorry for all the trouble again" she told them.

"It's not your fault" Leo amended "Raph is just being unreasonable" he said harshly.

"…Right, well good night it was nice seeing all of you again...well almost all of you" she muttered the last part lowly, and flinched when she heard Raph growl at her and Leo, Donnie and Mikey snicker at her comment. "Anyway I better go tuck this little guy back to bed" she said walking out her room and leaving them alone.

* * *

**Please review!**


	48. Girl Talk

**Thank you to **hellscream89 **and **Shar82204 **for adding this story to your favorites! And** The-Alpha-She-Wolf **thanks for reviewing and I love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well well well, look who got lucky last night" Cat smirked as she eyed Kayla's neck.

Kayla rolled her eyes but smiled "Shut up"

Cat burst out laughing.

"So" she wiggled her eyebrows at her, "How was it? Is he big? Did he rock your world?"

"Cat!" Kayla yelled her face turning a dark red.

"Aw come on! We're best friends! Now give me the deeds!" Cat grinned.

Kayla raised an eyebrow at her declaration "We're best friends? Since when?"

"Since right now! Now spill!"

"There's nothing to say" Kayla said as she went to go turn on the espresso machine.

"That bad?"

Kayla sputtered and turned to face her, her face even redder than before "NO!" she shouted.

"So it was good?" Cat pressed on.

Kayla sighed "You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope" Cat snickered "Now please continue and don't leave anything out" Kayla buried her face in her hands and muttered something.

"Wanna repeat that Kay, this time looking at me and your hands at your sides"

Kayla rolled her eyes at her boss/(apparently best friend) "I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Don't be such a baby! We're adult women, it's natural for us to talk about these things!"

"I'm sure it is" she said sarcastically.

"Stop putting off and tell me! Or I'll fire you!"

"Are you seriously pulling rank!" Kayla laughed.

"Is it working?"

"No"

"Damn, anyway go on"

Kayla sighed in defeat "He came over last night 'cause he was near my house and said he wanted to say good night one thing lead to another and we found ourselves making out, he forgot his brothers were with him and they came in to check what was taking him so long and that's it" she said. Of course that's not how it happen exactly but it pretty much told Cat the information she want to know. She didn't need to know about the almost fight with Raph and Mikey.

"That's lame! You got cocked blocked by his brothers!" Cat pouted in disappointment.

* * *

**Please review!**


	49. Maybe

**Thank you**** to** Lydja-chan **and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kayla placed new books onto the shelves boredly. They still had another three hours before they could close the book store and she had basically already finished everything there was to do so far.

"Excuse me? Do you have Epitome by May lee Thompson?" A 14 year old girl asked her.

"Let me go check for you real quick" she smiled and when in the back to see the paper orders and see if Cat had ordered the book or not. She came back with a copy of the book in hand.

"Here you go" she handed the book to the girl whose face lite up.

"Thank you!" She said running off to another woman that bared similar resemblances to the young girl.

Kayla watched the young girl beg her mother to buy the book for her. The woman smiled and nodded her head to which the girl squealed and launched herself at her mother in an embrace repeating 'thank you' over and over again.

_"Do you miss them?" He asked quietly._

"Miss who?" She swallowed nervously.

"Your family"

"...I...sometimes" she admitted tucking her legs under her and leaned against him. Mikey wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You ever think about seeing them again?"

"I do...but there's no point" she shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because they probably don't even want to see me"

"You don't know that"

"Mikey they never bothered looking for me remember, besides their all the way in Cali, it'll be a waste of time"

He frowned she had a point "It never hurts to try, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kay? You alright?" Cat asked.

She nodded her head "Yea why?"

"You zoned out for a bit"

"Sorry just thinking"

"About Mikey?" She hinted with amusement. Kayla shook her head and pushed Cat away.

"No" she rolled her eyes "...about my family"

"Oh...they don't live here do they?" She asked.

"No"

"How far do they live?"

"Last I saw them it was in California"

Cat let out a low whistle "That's far...what made you come live over here"

"...it's complicated"

Cat nodded in understandment and wasn't going to question her about it anymore, getting the feeling it was personal.

* * *

**Please review**


	50. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Mikey they never bothered looking for me remember, besides their all the way in Cali, it'll be a waste of time"_

He frowned she had a point "It never hurts to try, what's the worst that could happen?"

She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and middle finger in irritation. That damn memory of the conversation she had with Mikey kept playing in her mind over and over.

_"It never hurts to try, what's the worst that could happen?"_

"What's the worst that could happen?" she muttered to herself walking out the store.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kay!" Cat said getting ready to lock the door to the book store.

"Hey Cat I need to talk to you!"

"What's up?"

"I need some time off" she stated bluntly.

"How long?"

She paused a moment if she took the greyhound it would be at least three days and another three to come back. She doubted they still lived in the same area so it would take her some time to track them down.

"Two weeks"

Cat bit her lip. "This is about your family isn't it?"

"…yea"

"Ok"

"Really?"

"Yea, it's not like I can't run my own store by myself! I use to do it before I hired you"

"Then why do you need me around?" she smiled.

"'Cause I'm lazy" Cat stated shrugging her shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks Cat"

"When will you be leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow"

"Bring me back something nice! Or I'll kick your ass"

Kayla snorted and began to walk away.

"I'm serious Kay!" She felt something hit her back and turn to stare at the object. It was a shoe. More specifically it was Cat's left shoe. She looked up at her friend as if she was crazy. "Can you throw that back? I don't feel like walking all the way over there" she yelled.

Kayla shook her head chuckling and kicked the shoe back. Then continued to make her way back home to start packing.

* * *

**Please review!**


	51. To Solve the Problem

**Holy shit! Did not realized that we're already on chapter 51! Gotta say I'm quite proud of myself didn't think I make it this far into the story to tell you the truth! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo and Donnie looked at each other nervously. Ever since they had come home they had taken it upon themselves to keep Mikey and Raph away from each other. But now that they were in the dojo for training with Master Splinter. Mikey was tense and Raph hands were clenched into tight fists.

Splinter looked at Michelangelo and Raphael. There was something going on between his two sons. Which was unusually strange since they got along most of the time. One would even say they were the closest of the four brothers. He was use to Leonardo and Raphael fighting but not Michelangelo.

"Raphael, Michelangelo you two will be sparring against each other today" he stated. He knew that whatever was bugging them they would be able to solve it on the mat or at least get it out in the open for him to understand the problem.

"Uh sensei I don't think that's a good idea―"

"Leonardo do not question my decision"

Leo closed his mouth and nodded "Yes sensei"

Raph and Mikey stood up and headed to the center of the dojo.

"Bow" Master Splinter commanded when neither of his sons made a movement. He could see Raphael grit his teeth and Michelangelo clench his jaw but they finally bowed. If you could even call it that. Splinter closed his eyes and mentally sighed. This would not end well.

"Begin"

As soon as he uttered the word both Michelangelo and Raphael lunged at each other with a roar and weapons drawn.

* * *

**Yea I'm not good with fighting scenes I'll just leave that to your imagination. Please review!**


	52. So Much for Fighting it Out

**Thank you to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Lydja-chan, **and a guest by the name of **Cocoagirl **for reviewing it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I own Kayla, Ryder, and any other OC's that I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Master Splinter had intervened in the middle of the fight. Just like he predicted Master Splinter had to intervene in the middle of their sparring. They had not exchanged words like he had hoped they would so he could get a better understanding of what they were fighting about.

He noticed that Michelangelo had been holding his own against Raphael. He had even managed to disarm Raphael and pin him down but was easily over powered by Raphael's pure strength. He knew his youngest was not a bad fighter. He knew that he had trained his sons after all. But his two youngest had always lacked the motivation to fight. Especially Michelangelo, his mind always wandering off and lacking focus. While Donatello's was focused on science. Every different from Leonardo and Raphael who strived to become better fighters.

He had watched Michelangelo move swiftly and striking quickly. He was not the strongest but he knew Michelangelo was only moving around to tire Raphael.

"Enough!" Splinter said striking both Mikey and Raph, on their pressure points rendering them to the gound. He looked over to his other two sons as the waited in silence "Leonardo, Donatello you have no training for today"

Not wanting to anger their father any farther the two bowed their heads and quickly left the dojo.

Splinter looked over to his two remaining sons and sat down on one of the mats.

His eyes narrowed at them "Sit"

They both sat down putting as much distance between them and stared at the ground.

"Now would one of you like to tell me what is causing both of you to act so hostile to one another?"

Michelangelo glared at Raphael "Why don't you ask him since he's the one that started all of this!" he snapped.

Splinter turned to Raphael in question. "Raphael"

"No disrespect father but this is between me and Mikey"

"And now it is between me, you two rarely fight unless it's in good nature, but as I see you now I see nothing but hate and I will not tolerate it any longer. So Raphael, what has Michelangelo done that has you so angry?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	53. A Puzzle

**Thanks for reviewing **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and ****guest reviewer **Cocoagirl**! It means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mikey didn't do anything" he finally growled out.

Splinter leaned back slightly. Now he understood. It had to do with the young woman Michelangelo had befriended.

"This about Kayla" Master Splinter stated.

Mikey huffed and turned to Raph. "What's your problem she hasn't done anything to you!" He hissed standing up.

"Michelangelo sit down"

"No! I want to hear what he has against MY Kayla" he stressed the words out. Making sure that his brother knew Kayla was his and not the other way around.

Master Splinter found himself lost once again.

"Michelangelo you cannot claim someone as yours"

Mikey's eyes narrowed "Yes I can! She's mine! My mate! She agreed! You can't have her!" He barked out.

For the first time in years Splinter watched his youngest throw a...tantrum? It was a strange cite to see, that was more of Raphael's domain—...Did his son just say mate?

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The pieces where finally starting to fit together. But he would ask his son Donatello first before he said anything. He was brought out of his thought when he saw Raphael stand up as Michelangelo began to walk away.

"Where are you going!" Raphael snarled.

"Kayla starts work in a couple of hours, it's almost 6 and need to get there before the sunrises to take care of Ryder" he said smug. He took what little thing he could to let Raph know he was allow at her home he was the one that she trusted.

Master Splinter nodded. He had known that Michelangelo had been taking care of the little one while Kayla worked.

"We will continue this later" he spoke leaving no room for discussion.

* * *

**Please review!**


	54. I Need Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She was nervous. She had been unpacking and repacking hers and Ryder's clothes into a larger gym bag. Every time she had a second thought about going she would unpack but then she would convince herself that she needed answers and she would start to repack once more.

"Kayla?"

She turned around and saw Mikey standing at her doorway.

"Mikey? I thought you left to go train with your brothers?"

"I already did, have you been doing this since I left" he said and laid on her bed where there was no clothes. She didn't realized she had been doing this for hours. "You never told me why you were packing?" He muttered as he buried his face on her pillows while still looking at her.

"I'm leaving for a few days" she sighed.

He immediately sat up on the edge of the bed. "Wait what? Why? What about Ryder?"

"I been think about what you said...about my family and you're right it wouldn't hurt to try and I need answers"

"You're gonna see your family? And Ryder?"

"Yea...and I'm taking him with me"

"Oh" he frowned. "I'm happy for you"

"You don't sound happy" she smirked. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Because I'm going to miss you guys" he sighed.

"We won't be gone long— two weeks max I promise" she wrapped her arms around his neck "Besides we still have our phones"

"I know but it won't be the same as having you next to me" he grumbled and laid back down on her bed taking her with him. She hummed in agreement and took in his musky scent that oddly had a hint of pepperoni pizza to it.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything" he whispered.

"Your friend April? Do you think she can take us to the bus station?"

He smiled "I'll call her up"

"You think she'll be ok with it? If she can't, it's cool—"

"Relax, she's been dying to meet you again, so I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning?"

He rolled them over so he was on top of her. She turned to the side so she wouldn't have to face him. She felt bad for telling him so late but it was an out of the blue decision and she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow? So soon?" He pouted.

She nodded "The sooner, the better" she smiled weakly at him.

"I guess you're right" he sighed and fell to the side of her. He pulled her to his body and just held her.

"Mikey I need to finish packing" she tried to pull away.

"You can finish packing when you come back from work today, right now you need to catch up on some Z's" he murmured into her shoulder.

She didn't argue with him and nestled herself farther into him. She had to get some sleep before she started work in a couple of hours. Her eyes began to fall shut with his steady breathing.

* * *

**Please review!**


	55. Off to Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The insistence ringing had woken her up and to make it worse is she couldn't find her phone to turn the damn alarm off.

"Turn it off" Mikey groan as he released her in favor of covering his head with a pillow to try and block the sound out.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" She grumbled as she listen to where the sound was coming from. She leaned over the bed and saw her phone on the floor. She reached down and got it quickly turning off the alarm.  
Mikey sighed in relief and let go of the pillow turning towards her and pulling her towards him.

"I don't want to go to work" she whined into his neck. She was to warm and comfortable where she was!

"Then don't go, call in sick" he muttered while dozing off back to sleep.

"I can't. Cat already knows I'm leaving tomorrow and it wouldn't be fair to her if I flaked on her today"

She glanced at her phone screen. 9:12. She sighed and tried to get up but Mikey held on.

"Mikey let go I need to get ready for work" she smiled.

"No you're warm and soft" he said childishly.

"Mikey I'm serious!" She laughed and struggled against him.

"So I'm I" he rolled on top of her nestling his head between her breasts. She blushed.

"Mykee!" Kayla turned and saw Ryder running to them happily. Mikey sat up and grinned catching Ryder midair as he jumped into the bed. Kayla took this chance to get out of bed and start getting ready for work in the bathroom that was in her room.

"Morning little dude"

"Mykee we paint and and and paint and and build fort and and music two-day?" He asked excitedly while jumping on the bed.

"Whatever you want little dude" he laughed.

"No painting on the walls that are outside your room cub" Kayla warned as she step out of the bathroom fully dressed and hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Mama" he whined and stopped bouncing.

"I mean it Ryder" she used his name so he knew she was being serious. He pouted but nodded. "Now give me a hug" she said as she stood in front of the bed. Ryder bounced over to her and gave her a hug. She kissed Ryder's cheek and let him go. "Be good" she then leaned down and kissed Mikey next "Both of you" she smirked.

Mikey grinned "What? We always are! Right little dude?"

Ryder giggled "Right!"

"Mmmhmm, I'll see both of you later then"

"Bye bye mama!" Ryder waved and then proceeded to ask Mikey questions to which he laughed but answered with as much enthusiasm.

* * *

**Please review!**


	56. I Promise

**Thanks** The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Time seem to go way too fast and now they found themselves in her room. Not knowing what to say. He had given April Kayla's address and was already well on her way to pick her and Ryder up.

"Hey..." Kayla caught his chin in one hand and turned his face back to her. He looked deeply into her eyes, his face dangerously close to her own. "Everything is gonna be fine, I-I...just need to see how their doing...they're still my family" she traced his bottom lip with her thumb.

"Promise me...you'll come back" He tilted his head at her questioningly. Is that what he was worried about? That once she saw my family again and they accepted her again she wouldn't want to come back? She wanted to laugh. Nothing would ever stop her from coming back to him.

"I promise" she leaned her forehead against his. He closed the space that separated them brushing his lips softly against hers.

"I love you" he muttered. Her heart soared when he said that. No guy has every said they loved her or even liked her. That's why she stayed single so long. Then again Michelangelo wasn't exactly a guy. That didn't matter though someone loved her. But did I love him back? Yes. She couldn't explain it but there was a pull she always got when she was around him. Like they were meant to be…

Mikey slowly backed her toward the bed, she thanked god for remembering to close her door and for Ryder being down stairs watching TV. He wedging her body snuggly between the bed and himself, he tilted her head back. He bent to nuzzle her neck, his teeth nibbling softly near her ear as he spoke huskily. "I've never really done this before" he admitted softly "…but you know what they say practice makes perfect..." He teased.

She laughed "You're a perv" He also laughed and continued on his quest.

Her breath hitched a bit as his hands slid over her body in a curious manner, sending delightful shocks throughout her body. She knew she should probably say something or push him away before it got too out of hand like last time but she found herself unable to do so. Her body and heart ached for him. She moaned softly leaning her head back against the mattress and closed her eyes, allowing him to freely continue his exploration.

His mouth moved to the exposed column of her neck. He licked and nipped his way down to the junction of her shoulder and back up again. His hands had found their way under her oversized t-shirt softly stroking her sides. Slowly, his hands moved up. He lifted his head asking her permission just like last time. She swallowed thickly but nodded. His eyes darken and he ducked back down latching onto her neck his hands teasing her breasts through the material of her bra that still covered them. Mikey groaned his hands slid under her bra and he gently kneaded the flesh with his fingers. "...So soft..."

She arched into his hands and gasped softly as his thumbs flicked over the peaks of her breasts. She pressed her body even closer to his getting a clear feel of his arousal. It was like his lower part of his plastron became heated and expanded slightly. His mouth met hers again and she felt his tongue, it was so warm and wet across her bottom lip as it bid for entrance, she parted her lips for him.

As his tongue met her own, she almost forgot that April was coming over to pick her up soon but she couldn't stop, it just felt too good. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	57. This is Nice

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He had to keep reminding himself to move slowly and not rush things that would make her feel uncomfortable. She had never done _it _before. Then again neither has he but heard that the first time for girls where always painful. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He groaned as he felt her heat against him. He buried himself in the crook of her neck and gave a thrust against her. He smiled softly to himself as he heard her mewl in pleasure. Maybe he didn't need to know anything his instincts were doing just fine in bringing pleasure to both of them.

For a long moment, he simply gazed down on her as he tried to gain some control over himself. Her face was flushed, lips swollen and still slightly parted from the heated kisses they shared. He brushed his lips against hers once more before lowering his forehead to rest against hers gently. "Kay…"

Mikey quickly lowered his lips to hers again nipping lightly at Kayla's bottom lip arousing a soft moan. He whispered against her mouth. "Mine"

She ran her hands up the expanse of his carapace and up his neck. "Mikey…" she said his name in a breathy whisper that only seem to fuel him more.

Mikey's let his hand wander down her side until he reached the bottom edge of the loose baggy basketball shorts she wore. Dragging his fingers back up the shorts came with them, exposing more of the soft skin of her thigh for him to touch. His hands memorized every inch of skin he could reach even as he planned how to reveal more of it.

He pressed his face in between her breasts listening to her heart beat. He pulled away to look her in the eyes. He sighed and relaxed at the feel of her hands running through his head. She was his.

A loud knock sounded on the other side of the door to the room.

"Shit! It's April!" She panicked. It was rather amusing to watch as she scrambled up to fix herself.

Mikey chuckled as he stood up wrapping his arms around her and bringing her flushed form to him. She lightly smacked him away and ran down stairs to open the door.

* * *

**Please review!**


	58. Time to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

April stood in her doorway smiling widely and gave a slight wave at her.

"Hey April...come in?" she said nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous around me" April giggled.

"Sorry it's just last time I met you it was―"

"A disaster?" Mikey said boredly as he placed her large gym bag that carried both hers and Ryder's clothes.

"Right" she chuckled pitiful.

Mikey walked towards her stopping just a few inches in front of her. April coughed into her hand awkwardly.

"I'll wait for you out front" she stated and left out of her house making sure to close the door behind her.

"I'll be back soon" she smiled she picked up the bag and began to walk away with Ryder holding on to her shirt. He grabbed her hand and spun her around latching his mouth on her neck and bit a lot harder than usual. She winced but then relaxed when he softly sucked and licked at area to sooth it before pulling away.

"What was that for?" She asked placing a hand on where he had bitten her.

"So they know that your taken...and mine" He grinned and place a kiss upon my forehead. What did he mean by that?

She shook her head "Here" she handed him a small box.

"What's this?"

"Small gift from me and Ryder…mostly Ryder" she said "Oh!" she said reaching into her front pocket and pulled out a key "This also for you…I've been meaning to give this to you" she said handing it to him.

"Is this?"

"Yup" she nodded "Just don't throw any crazy parties…and if you do get rid of the evidence before I get back" she teased and he laughed.

"I love you" She whispered in near his mouth and kissed him one last time. 

* * *

**Please review!**


	59. Car Ride

**Thank you to** Isli **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kayla sat awkwardly in April's car while Ryder paid no mind and was actually 'oohing' and 'awing' at the buildings and people they drove by. She didn't know much about the woman beside what Mikey has told her and their quick meeting. But she got the sense that April was protective of Mikey and his brothers.

"So…" Kayla actually flinched at the sound of her voice. "How are you? We didn't get to talk much last time but I hope we could become friends" April offered kindly.

She smiled "I'd like that" she didn't have many friends. Literally. The only ones she could count as friends was Catharine, Mikey (was technically didn't count since he was her boyfriend), Mémo (again he didn't count either since he was an ex-client) but when she needed something he came through. So yes Catharine was the only real friend she had.

"I haven't seen Mikey this happy in a while" April confessed with her eyes still trained on the road.

Kayla felt herself get warm "What do mean?"

"I'd don't know if he told you but they were going through a tough time a couple months back before he met you"

"You mean when Leo had when on his training mission and finally came back?" she asked hesitantly. Mikey had told her about that how there team was falling apart with Leo's absence. He told her that Donatello had become a tech supporter and he had started his own entertainment service for kid parties while Raphael had become the night watcher. They had been becoming more distanced and it took Leo coming back and getting kidnapped for them to reconnect and work together again to save their brother and the world from being taken over by monsters.

April nodded "Their still getting there rhythm back but…." She bit her lip as if wondering if she should tell Kayla or not.

As if reading her mind Kayla answered for her "They're falling apart again"

"Yes…and no" April answered truthfully. "It's mostly between Raph and Mikey and because of that it's causing a strain in their group"

"I don't understand, what did I do that made Raph hate me so much?"

"I have a theory but I need to check with Donnie to make sure my suspicions are correct"

"You mind sharing them with me in the mean time?" Kayla asked as she put her jacket under Ryder's head so his neck wouldn't cramp up seeing as he had fallen asleep.

"The guys aren't exactly human" April started. She nodded at her words and for her to continue.

* * *

**Please review!**


	60. Lab

**First I like to thank **Aiyaki**,** Andreabunton**,** **and **GuardianxAngels **for adding this story to their favorites and also for following me! Another thanks to **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! **

**It brings me so much joy that you guys are actually enjoying this story! To be honest I didn't think it would get any attention. Anyhow this chapter is total bullshit! I don't know if my facts are right or not so don't get angry with me because I'm telling you right now! I'M MAKING ALL OF THIS UP AS I GO! THERE IS NO RESEARCH WHAT SO EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Donatello had been more than surprised to see his father walk into his lab. He had never come in here unless it was an emergency. So he immediately stopped in his gadget tinkering in favor of his father's presence.

"Donatello" Splinter acknowledged when his son separated himself from his project to give him his full attention.

"Sensei"

"I am in need of your knowledge"

Donatello blinked in surprise "S-sure" he stuttered out.

"What do you know of you and your brothers' mutation?" Master Splinter asked calmly while looking at his son's invention with slight pride.

"You mean our genetic structure?" he asked unsure if that was he meant. There was so much that he studied on their mutation so the question was a bit unclear for him.

"Yes" Master Splinter nodded.

"What did exactly did you want to know Sensei?" he asked hesitantly.

"Your instincts" he specified.

Donnie rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Sensei you mind telling me what's going on? I can really explain unless you tell me exactly what you want to find out"

Master Splinter sighed "It's about your brothers, they are not acting as they normally do and Michelangelo mentioned Kayla being his mate"

Donnie's blushed. Now he knew where this was going. "You want to know want to know about our mating rituals"

Splinter nodded.

"Well normally it shouldn't be a problem since our species isn't really a mate for life animal however given the fact that we also have human DNA in us, who tend to stick to one partner at a time, sort of erases that. The mutagen boosted up our brain and capacity which allowed us to learn and grow like any other human. But in turn it also has it draw backs it also enhanced our animal instincts and combined them with our human ones making it….3…times…stronger" Donnie drifted off as sudden realization hit him. "Of course! Why didn't I see that sooner!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I am following" Master Splinter stated.

"In the animal kingdom there's dominant males and submissive males, the dominant males are usually the ones that mate with the females it rare for a submissive male to mate for a female" Donnie explained.

"I think we all know that Raph and Leo is dominant while me and Mikey are well...submissive, with that being said Raph's instincts are not taking it well finding out that a female has chosen a submissive as a mate than him, a dominant, but I think Raph's human instincts are what is holding him back from fighting Mikey and um...claiming Kayla, this also goes for Mikey now that he's found a mate he's more protective of her and will do anything to keep her to himself, at least that's what his human and animal instincts is telling him to do...fascinating I would have never thought it would get this bad" he explained further.

"I was afraid that my suspicions may be correct, though I do have one more question for you my son" master splinter sighed.

"What is it?"

"How is it that you and Leonardo are not affected?"

"Leo and I are more logical on thinking before acting, while Mikey and Raph tend to react before thinking leaving them more open for their instincts to take control of their actions"

"I see"

"Master Splinter? Are we going to tell them?"

"Will it change anything?"

"Considering both their personalities and their ability to listen to reason…no" Donnie answered with blunt honesty.

"They will find their way" Master Splinter said as he left Donatello's lab.

"I hope you're right father" Donnie mumbled and went back to his work.

* * *

**Once again I made all this up! Not sure if I made much sense in this chapter? What do you guys think? Please review!**


	61. A Friend

**Thank you to **Cocoagirl **, **Lydja-chan **, and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! And **imaginationcreationer **thanks for adding this story to your favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you think it has something to do with their mutation?"

"It's just a theory, I could be wrong" April smiled at her. Her eyes drifted to Kayla's neck briefly before focusing on the road again. "So...you and Mikey aren't just friends are you" she said.

Kayla flushed and looked out the window "what makes you say that?"

"Really? You're going to try and play innocent with all those love bites" April raised a fine eyebrow at her.

"We were going to tell you guys the last time we saw you but I kind of ran out remember" Kayla chuckled nervously.

"It wasn't you're fault if I remember correctly Raph wasn't being exactly nice to you"

"I guess..." She sighed.

"So what did you guys do for your first date?" April asked excitedly.

"Date?" Kayla shook her head "We haven't been on a date it kind of hard for us to do with Ryder and there's not a lot of places for us to go"

"If you need a babysitter you can call me. I'd be happy to do it. I love kids"

"That would be great"

"...This trip what exactly is it for if you don't mind me asking?"

"Family business" she said bitterly.

April didn't question her about it anymore.

"I see, and Ryder?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you worried that they'll notice him"

"We'll be fine as long as he wears his hood or a hat...most people think he's just wearing a costume. You know like how little kids like to dress up as cowboys or princesses for a day that sort of thing" she explained and April nodded.

"Well...here we are" April stated as she pulled up at the drop off zone at the bus station.

"Thanks April for everything"

"It no problem really, if you ever need anything just call me up oh wait you probably don't have my number do you?"

Kayla shook her head but handed April her phone while she got her gym bag out of the back seat slinging it over her shoulder and then started to unbuckle Ryder from the car seat she had borrowed from Cat.

"We there?" Ryder mumbled his eyes still closed as he latched his arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

"No, not yet cub" she carried him out the car. April handed her back her phone.

"I added my number and also Casey's just in case"

"That's your boyfriend and the guys friend right?"

"Right"

"Thanks again April"

"Like I said no problem"

Kayla walked up to check-in line and watched as April waved good bye and drove away.

* * *

**Please review!**


	62. Bus Ride

**Thank you to **Isli** and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing! Also** thepunkcowgirl** and **TheFatGurlULove **thanks for adding this story to your favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first day was manageable. But today was hell. Especially with the woman who sat two rows behind them with the two kids that kept screaming the whole time. Ryder had her headphone listening to her music hoping to block out the screaming and crying that were painful to his ears. Every once in a while he would flinch as one of the kids reach an even higher pitch. She turned back to see that their mother also had head phones on and was trying to sleep. She was pissed.

She had been holding Ryder in her arms to somehow keep him calm.

She took the headphones off. "Wait here" she told him placing him in the seat next to her as she stood up and went the the row where the two kids were at. She crouched down so she was at their eye level and glared.

"You two need to shut up and behave!" She hissed out low.

"You're not our mom you can't tell us what to do!" Shouted one of them. Brats.

"I don't care! You're annoying everyone else in this bus with your screaming! Now be quiet!"

"Or what!" The second kid challenged.

She could feel herself lose a bit of control but it was enough to frighten both kids at the slight change in air current around them. She knew her eye must have change color too by the way they were looking at her.

"Do you really what to find out" she played it cool. Both kids shook their heads immediately. "Not another sound from the both of you...understand?" They swallowed nervously but nodded. "And if you even think about telling your mom what happened" she swirled some wind only so they could see what they were up against before letting it die down. "...it won't be pretty"

"Ma'am can you please return to your seat" the bus drive shouted to her.

"Sure sorry my phone fell and slide down over here" she lied and walked back to her seat. She gave another glare at the two kids and mouthed 'I'm watching you' towards them making them gulp nervously in fear.

The rest of the day and the next went without a anymore problems. Was she proud of using her power that probably scarred two kids for life. No, but if it brought some peace and quiet she would damn well do it again!

She lifted up Ryder in her arms as the bus came to a halt.

"Mama?"

"We're here cub"

Ryder began to open his eyes and he lifted his head from her shoulder and he took in the new surroundings. He closed his eyes again and began sniffing the air experimentally. His eyes snapped open.

"No smell much" he smiled. She breathed in and smiled. She had missed California and its fresh air.

"Do you like it so far?" she asked.

"Jes!" he nodded.

* * *

**Please review!**


	63. Old School Mate

**I don't know if you guys noticed but I changed my name I'm **AberrantNinja **now just a heads up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing she did was rent a car to get around with and then checked in to a in a nice motel. They had taken a small nap on the bed before they head off into town. She drove around the city pointing at places telling Ryder stories she remembered when she was younger and he listened intently. After sometime she finally began driving to her old neighborhood. Passing by her old school.

She slowed down. "That use to be my school" she pointed out.

"Wings!" he shouted when he saw the swings in the school playground.

She rolled her eyes but smiled "We'll go later ok?" he let loose a grin.

She continued down the street and took a left stopping on the fifth house to the right. Her grip on the stirring wheel tighten as she stared down her old childhood home. The car was different from what she remembered and there was also two more of them. She let out a slow breath and unbuckled herself.

"Wait here, I come get you in a minute ok?"

"'Kay" he nodded.

Slowly she made her way up the path that led to the front door. Her hand shook but she manage to bring it up and ring the doorbell. The wait was agonizing so that she almost bolted off when she heard the locks being undone. She took a deep breath and released it immediately when she realized it was an elderly man that had answered the door. She was not expecting that. She had been expecting her mother, or even her sister or stepdad!

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry I think I got the wrong house" she apologized.

"Maybe my son could help you I'm just visiting him for the week" he offered kindly. His words made her hope die down even further. They had moved.

"Thank you, but that's ok I don't think your―"

"Dad? Who's at the door?" a new voice asked followed by the door opening more and revealing a man around her age. "Hi can we help you?" the guy asked.

"I don't think so unless you know where the people that use to live here before you moved to?"

The guy shook his head "No sorry"

"Thanks anyway, sorry for wasting your time"

She walked back to the car and started it back up. What was she going to do now? She could probably check her sisters old job see if she still worked there.

"Mama I eat" Ryder asked.

"We're do you wanna eat?"

"Pizza!"

She drove to the nearest pizza place that was around which happened to be Pizza Hut. The place was empty except for the workers and a group of teenagers chatted while eating pizza on one of the tables.

"Hi welcome to Pizza Hut what can I get you?" the girl asked her shyly.

"Can we get a medium pizza pepperoni and sausage with a side of ranch―"

"Mama I want milk" Ryder tugged on her shirt.

"Don't think they have milk cub"

"Juice?"

"Do you have juice?" she asked the cashier who flinched and blushed hard while shaking her head.

"No, b-but we have lemonade from the soda machine" she stuttered out.

"Do you want that instead?" she asked him. He nodded and then pointed to the small arcade. She nodded her head and saw him run towards it. She looked back up seeing the girl staring at her again. "Is there something on my face?" she asked annoyed.

"S-sorry it's j-just you look so f-familiar" the girl apologized and looked down.

"Skyler! Stop wasting the woman's time and get her order done" A plump man in his forties yelled at the girl as he came up behind her. She could only assume he was the manager "I'm sorry ma'am we're still working on her people skills" he glared at his employee impatiently.

Kayla frowned. She hated people like him. "Actually I was enjoying the conversation I was having with her" she lied smoothly. The man opened and then closed his mouth and then apologized for interrupting.

"Thank you" the girl whispered out lowly so her boss wouldn't hear her.

"It's fine" she handed her debit card to the girl. The girl took it and looked at the name her eyes widening.

"Kayla? Kayla Soto? I-i remember you we use to go to elementary school t-together until you started g-getting homeschooled"

Homeschooled? Is that was her mother's excuse for when she ran away and people didn't see her anymore?

Her boss called her Skyler? She racked her head for the girl's name. Then it hit her. She knew her. They had been somewhat of friends in 5th grade. They had always stuck together during lunch time and recess because it was hard for people to pick on you that way. They had made fun for her eyes and temper while Skyler was picked on for her stuttering and aloof personality.

"AWOL" she smiled. Skyler nodded and smiled back at the familiar nickname. She had given her that nickname because her mind always seem to be somewhere else.

"Breakage" that's right. Skyler had been the one to give her that nickname because she always ended up breaking stuff (accidently of course…most of the time). It was coming back to her now. She always wondered why she choose that name for when she did heists. Now it was clear it was linked to probably the only friend she had before she left.

"You still remember my sister?" she asked. It was a long shot but she knew Skyler met her sister once or twice and any clues on finding her family was worth the try. Kayla saw her nod and she almost stopped breathing, but the next words that fell out of Skyler's mouth made her heart stop.

"Y-yea, I still s-see her around w-when I walk home f-from work"

* * *

**Please review!**


	64. A Lead and A Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Did she really just hear that? Skyler saw her sister when she walked home? That meant they still lived in the area. Unless her sister moved out but either way she would know where their mother lived right?

"Where?" she blurted out causing Skyler the drop her card and receipts from Kayla's outburst.

She scrambled down to pick them up and handed them to Kayla while answering her questioned. "B-by the school, I t-think she waits there t-to pick up y-your little brother f-from school"

"Can you show me?" she pleaded.

"I d-don't g-get off work for a-another 3 hours t-though" she explained.

She grabbed a pen from the counter and signed on the bottom of one receipt and handed it to her. She then grabbed her copy of the receipt and flipped it over scribbling her phone number on it.

"Can you please call me when you're off, it's important that I find my sister, I'll even drop you off at home for all the trouble of helping me out please" she begged.

"O-okay" Skyler nodded numbly and handed her a number to put on the table and two plastic cups.

"Thank you" Kayla sighed and went to find Ryder which wasn't hard since he was the only one in the small arcade. He was on one of those race car games except his feet didn't reach the pedals and he was making strange sound that sound like he was trying to impersonate a car but it came out as a raspberry. She lifted him up and sat in the seat placing him in her lap. She put in some quarters and his eyes lit up. She pressed the gas for him as he stirred (if you could call crashing into everything in the game stirring). She wanted to laugh. He was so concentrated in the game even if he was losing horribly. When he crossed the finish line he threw his clapped his hands while shouting 'I win' repeatedly even though he actually came in last place.

"Y-your pizza i-is ready" Skyler said tapping her shoulder and pointed at their table that had a pizza ready to serve and eat.

"Thanks, come on cub lets go eat"

They sat at the table and began to eat. That was until Ryder set his slice of pizza down with fat tears gathering in his eyes sending her into a panic.

"Cub what's wrong? Did you burn your tongue? Bite your cheek?" she asked him but he shook his head.

"I mis Mykee mama" he cried. She gathered in her arms and rocked him back in forth.

"I miss him too cub" she whispered in his ear. It had only been three days but it had been hard on her. She noticed it back on the bus when they began to get farther away from New York. It felt like her heart was becoming tighter and it was harder to breathe. She knew it wasn't normal to feel like this, but she didn't know what it was.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Mikey's number and then handed her phone to Ryder. She assumed he had picked up because Ryder began to cry harder and began telling Mikey over the phone that he missed him and he wanted to go home already. She didn't know what Mikey was telling him but he seemed to start to calm down and began to put a brave face on and nod his head. He then handed the phone to her and she took it watching as Ryder began to eat his slice of pizza again.

"Hello?"

_"How's it going?"_ just hearing his voice made her relax and feel like very thing was going to be ok.

"They moved, but I met an old friend and she's going to show me where my sister picks up my little brother from school" she explained.

_"That's great Kay"_

"I'm nervous, what if they don't want to talk to me or even see me"

_"You'll be fine stop over thinking it" _he assured her _"How is it over there? Did you guys make it ok?"_

"It's nice, a lot has changed since I've been over here but I still remember how to get around and we made it just fine" she answered his questions with a soft smile.

_"I miss you"_ he whispered.

"I miss you too" she replied.

_"I'm wearing the gift you guys gave me, and I don't plan on ever taking it off not even for showers…ok maybe just for showers" _he chuckled.

She let out a laugh. "I'm glad you liked it"

_"So how much longer are you going to stay over there?"_

"Mikey we just got here"

_"I know but seeing how things are going maybe you'll come home earlier" he said hopefully._

"Maybe" she hummed in agreement.

* * *

**Please review!**


	65. Gift and Bros

**Thank you to** The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Lydja-chan **and a **guest **reviewer for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She shook her head "Here" she handed him a small box._

_"What's this?" _

_"Small gift from me and Ryder…mostly Ryder" she said "Oh!" she said reaching into her front pocket and pulled out a key "This also for you…I've been meaning to give this to you" she said handing it to him. _

As soon as they left out the door he had open the small box and pulled out its contexts. It a necklace with leather string woven into a braid and held together by a small silver lock. The same silver lock that Ryder had found at the junkyard. His heart tighten. To anyone they would have thought it was a meaningless gift but he knew otherwise. It was the day they first really hung out together and it was the night she had opened herself up and told him everything about her past. She trusted him and to add to her trust she had giving him a copy of the key to her home.

He clutched at the lock that hung around his neck in comfort as he sat at the edge of his bed. He hadn't gone back to her home because it was covered both her's and Ryder's scents and it only made him miss them more. It was going to be a long two weeks and the tugging in his heart wasn't making it any better. He could of texted her but it wouldn't feel the same as when they talked. He hadn't called her because he didn't want to seem too needy and he knew she needed her space at the moment.

His heart almost stop when his T-phone began to ring. Quickly he answered it and it broke his heart hearing the little dude crying and telling him he missed him and wanted to come back home with him. He told him that he also missed him but that he needed to be strong for his mama because she had things to figure out but it shouldn't be long before they were back with him. Then he had promised him that when they came back they would built the biggest pillow fort the word has ever seen and have a movie marathon and play hide-n-seek all he wanted. And when the little dude finally calm down he asked him to pass the phone to his Kayla.

He felt lighter when he heard her voice and relief when she had told him that they made it just fine. When he told her he missed her and her response was the same, his breathe shortened for a moment and it sent his stomach flip-flopping making him wish he could be with her right now. He had almost hoped that when she said she had an old friend that knew where her sister was that the trip would be cut shorter. So he had asked her if that meant she would be home soon which her reply was 'Maybe'.

He had to end the call short when someone knocked on his door.

"Yea?" he called out.

His face turned sour when he saw it was Raph enter his room.

"What do _you _want? You want my comic books? They're right over there or maybe you want―"

"Calm down Mikey I didn't come here to fight!" Raph growled.

"Then why did you come" he glowered.

Raph turned away from him grabbing a chair that was to the side flipping it around and sitting on it backward with his arms resting on the back rest.

"I overheard Master Splinter and Don talking in his lab"

"About what?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Our genetics or some shit like that, but basically I'm an alpha and you're not" he stated.

"So" he said bitterly. He knew he wasn't dominant like Raph and he didn't care.

"Don't you get it!" he snapped at his younger brother.

"…"

"Mikey the reason why both of are acting so different is because of Kayla"

"Why do you hate her so much!" Mikey snarled.

"It's not me! Didn't you hear a word I just said? I'm an alpha, you are not! We both still have animal instincts and mine are telling me that I should be the one to have a female not you and since you know this fact deep down, it's causing you to lash out and be possessive, get what I'm saying now?"

Mikey let the information sink into his brain. So Raph had been acting like an asshole because his gut was telling him too?

"Think about it Mikey, I don't even know the girl why would I want her?" Raph said honestly. He had thought long and hard about what Don had said to their father. He knew he was in the wrong but it wasn't entirely his fault and once he had accepted that his human part had dulled his animal instincts and he was able to think more clearly and just like that, it was like some switch was flipped and he could see reason. He sighed.

"I don't want her Mikey, she's yours, just let her know I'm sorry for treating her like she was nothing" Raph said standing up.

"…I will" Mikey smiled softly at him.

"We cool then?" Raph smirked bringing up a fist.

"Yea we're cool" he grinned and bumped Raph's awaiting fist with his own.

* * *

**I'm thinking of starting another story but this will be a Victor Creed/OC pairing. What do you guys think? *Sigh* I should probably wait until I finish this story first though. **

**Anyway**** please review!**


	66. Sister

**Thank you to **VulcanFanGirl **and **The Whispering Muse **for following this story! It means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"T-there" Skylar pointed at an elementary school as they drove by it. "S-she usually waits by t-the g-gate"

Kayla parked the car near the curb and looked at Skyler.

"Do you mind?" she motioned towards Ryder.

"Oh n-no, n-not at all" she shook her head. "I'll w-watch him, it's the l-least I could d-do for giving me a ride h-home"

"Thank you" she unstrapped herself and got out of the car. She leaned down and looked at Ryder.

"Be good cub" He nodded his head and went back to coloring in his book.

She left and waited a few feet away from the gate Skyler had pointed out to her.

Ten minutes later the place began to crowd with parents and older siblings coming to pick up their kids or younger siblings. She looked through the crowd that had gathered by the gate. She froze when she spotted a familiar face that she hadn't seen in 10 years. She looked older and her brown hair was cut short and well maintained unlike her dark brown messy medium locks. Other than that she looked almost the same how she remembered. Tall, slender with a pretty face to match.

She walked up to her tapping her on the arm lightly to not cause her any alarm.

"Excuse me"

"Yes?" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion "Do I know you? Your eyes look very…" she trailed off her eyebrows furrowing as if trying to remember.

"Yea you do…it's me Deni" she said softly but loud enough for her sister to hear the nickname she had always used for her.

Her mouth opened and closed "K-kayla!" she stuttered out in amazement. She reached out with a shaking hand touching her cheek to make sure she was real. "You're alive! You're ok!" her sister bit her lip before enveloping her in a hug. It was strange getting hugged by her sister after so many years but not unpleasant. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Of course I'm alive, what'd you think I was, dead?" she scoffed lightly. Her sister pulled away and held her at arm's length. Kayla's eyes widen her sister was crying. "Deni you ok?" she asked. Her sister nodded as another sob racked through her body. She wiped her tears away and tried to smile.

"Yea, sorry it just…it's good see you well…here, I thought I would never see you again―"

"Mommy! Guess what we did today!" a little girl waved with a large poster in one her hand while the other held a boy's hand that looked to be around ten or eleven. When they got close the girl let go of the boy's hand and ran, latching on to her sister's waist. "Mommy why are you crying? Are you sad?" the little girl questioned her.

Her sister had a kid? Holy shit she was an Aunt?!

Her sister shook her head and wiped her tears and smiled "No, no sweetie these are happy tears"

"Oh ok" she said satisfied with the answer.

Kayla looked at the boy as he stared at her intently before turning and staring at her sister. She had a pretty good idea who he was and when he called her sister by her real name it confirmed her suspicion.

"Hey Denise is mom picking me up or are you taking me home?" he asked. It was her little brother.

"I'm taking you home" Deni replied.

"Deni you seem kind of busy, can we meet up later?" she asked.

"How about you come over for dinner at my house?" she offered with a pleading stare that she couldn't refuse not like she was going to anyway this was the main reason she travel to California to reconnect with her family and find out some answers.

"Sure"

"How does 6 'o clock sound?" Denise asked taking out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and began to scribble on it.

"That's fine do you mind if I bring a guest?"

"Go right ahead, here this is my address" she gave Kayla another hug "I'm so glad you're ok" she whispered in her ear before letting her go and grabbing her daughter's hand leading her and her brother to the car.

Kayla stared at the paper for the longest time. She couldn't believe it. Her sister had actually worried about her and was glad to see her. She walked back to her car and sat in the driver's seat.

"Kayla? A-are you alright? D-did you get w-what you needed from y-your sister?" Skyler questioned.

"Yea…I did" she grinned.

* * *

**Please review!**


	67. Skyler

**I'd like to thank** sydneybrown735 **and **fisherlinda53 **for following this story! And big thanks to **Tiger-girl-14**, **Isli **, and **The-Alpha-She-Wolf **for reviewing!**

**Also** Tiger-girl-14 **to answer your question. Skyler is always stuttering because she has a speech disorder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After meeting with her sister, she had felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest that she didn't know she had and it felt good like she could finally breath she could only imagine if this is what it felt like with her sister how would it feel after she spoke with her mother?

She snapped out of her thoughts when Skyler spoke up.

"H-here is fine, t-thank you Kayla"

"AWOL...thanks for everything...you have no idea how much this means to me" she admitted.

"Anytime" she smiled at Kayla. Her eyes shifted to the apartment complex then back at Kayla nervously. "Would you l-like to come in? You know, c-catch up on what's b-been going on the past f-few years?" She asked.

"Where do I park?"

"A-anywhere as long a-as it says guest p-parking"

She nodded and parked in one of the guest parking spots. She unbuckled herself and Ryder and walked to where Skyler had been waiting for them.

Kayla followed Skyler to a second floor apartment.

When she walked into the place she took notice that it wasn't an apartment it was actually a studio and the place was clustered with paintings of all sizes. The floor had plastic sheet so no paint would ruin the hardwood floor and there was a futon pushed up against the wall, a small kitchen, and a small hallway that she guessed led to the bathroom.

"S-sorry for the mess, no one r-really comes o-over"

"Did you do all these?" She looked at the paintings with Ryder next to her his eyes sparkling. Skyler blushed hard but nodded.

"There not really good—"

"These are beautiful" she cut Skyler off. The way the colors blended and stood out it was just...hypnotizing.

"Ooh pretty" Ryder said as he stared at the paintings around him. Skyler turned even redder.

"T-thank y-you"

"You ever thought of going to an art school?" Kayla asked.

"Yes" she nodded "I just d-don't have the m-money for the move at the moment"

"Move?"

"T-to New York, I got a-accept to New York's Academy of Art b-but I had to turn i-it down because I didn't have the m-money" she said sadly.

"Don't they have scholarships? Why don't you try to get one of those? Or maybe financial aid?"

"I've t-tried but they only pay f-for so much and it wouldn't be enough for m-me to move over there"

If she could she would have invited Skyler to live with them but she couldn't risk exposing Ryder to her. They might have been friends in elementary school and right now they seem to be on good terms but she didn't know how she would reach to Ryder's mutation. The last thing she needed was her freaking out and calling the cops or something on them.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	68. Please Don't Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They had chatted for a while it was like old times sort of. She had told Skyler she had run away but she didn't tell her why exactly. Skyler then told her everything that happened after she was gone. Her mother had supposedly taken her out of school to get homeschooled because she had fallen "sick" and it was serious. Since then no one really questioned it. Skyler said she tried to visit her but her mother always said no and sent her on her way. She felt bad. If she was gone she could only imagine what Skyler went through when she went to school. She must have been picked on a lot.

"I'm sorry"

"F-for what?"

"Leaving you to fend for yourself"

She shook her head "They didn't r-really bother me, I-I guess they felt bad t-that the only friend I h-had was sick and t-they didn't want to add to the s-stress"

"Your speaking has gotten better, I remember when you couldn't even say one word without stuttering for almost a minute let alone say a sentence" Kayla smiled.

Skyler nodded "I had t-to take some s-speech classes, but at l-least it's n-not as bad as b-before"

"You gonna take anymore classes? Or you ok?"

"There t-too expensive and I've l-learned to live w-with it's who I-I am" Skyler said confidently.

"Good, I Iike your stutter anyway it makes you sound adorable" Kayla grinned making Skyler blush once more.

"Kayla c-can I ask you s-something?"

"Sure"

"Ryder isn't n-normal is he?" Kayla felt her heart stop at Skyler's words. "I'm s-sorry that was r-rude for me to say" she apologized quickly.

Kayla swallowed nervously before asking carefully "What do you mean?"

"It's just w-when we w-were waiting in the car…h-his hoodie's ears seem to t-twitch at every s-sound and when I-I got a closer look…" Skyler trailed off.

"Please don't tell anyone" she whispered out. "Please"

Skyler shook her head furiously "I would n-never, it's not m-my business I-I was just c-curious…I won't say a-anything I promise"

"Thank you" she sighed in relief. She glanced at the clock and her eyes snapped open. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" she bolted up from her seat. "Sorry AWOL, we'll talk more tomorrow. I have to get to my sister's house right now"

"O-okay?" Skyler blinked in surprised.

"Come on cub" Kayla said grabbing Ryder and hoisting him onto her back giving him a piggy back ride and ran out the small studio with him laughing.

* * *

**Please review!**


	69. Made It

Cocoagurl, Isli, Lydja-chan, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, hungergamespettalover, **and **kamiccolo's rose

**Thank you for reviewing and/or following and adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot! Seriously! You guys and this story are probably the only thing that are keeping me sane and functioning at the moment from being overloaded at work, school, and at home. So thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She had put the address her sister had given her on her phone and arrived just in time at her sister's house.

"Mama where we?" He tilted his head.

"We're at my sister's place"

"Sister? I have Auntie?" he said excited.

"You could say that's" she smiled unstrapping him and carrying him in her arms all the way to the door. She knocked on the door and waited. When it open her sister let out a smile.

"I was starting to worry you weren't going to show"

"I lost track of time" she said sheepily.

"Who's this?" Her sister awed and smiled towards Ryder.

"My kid" she said causally. She wanted to laugh at her sister's eyes widening at the news. "So you gonna invite me in or do you want me to stand out here?" She joked.

Denise shook her head and moved aside for her to go in.

"You need any help with cooking?" She asked.

"No it all done we were just waiting for you so we can begin eating" Denise replied her voice faltering slightly.

"You ok?" She asked unsure.

"I'm sorry it's...I'm just so happy to see you again, how are you not breaking down like I am" Denise said whipping her eyes from the tears.

Kayla shrugged. "I'm kind of awkward in these type of situations"

Denise tried to chuckled but it came out as a half snort half sob before she smiled wide "You always were bad at showing your feelings" she paused "...except when you were angry" she continued.

"...yea" Kayla winced. Her anger had gotten the best of her at times but she had managed to gain control of it all thanks to Ryder and now Mikey too.

"Kayla I'm sorry, I should have been—"

"Pooch? We going to eat soon?" A deep voice called out.

"Pooch?" Kayla raised an eyebrow and watched as her sister blushed slightly.

"It's our pet names for each other" she admitted sheeply. "Come on, I'll show you around the house then we can eat, I made lasagna and garlic bread"

"Mama potty" Ryder whispered.

"Oh uh can you show me the bathroom first? Ryder needs to use it"

"Yea over here" Denise lead them past the living room and kitchen towards a hall.

"It's the door to your left"

Kayla set Ryder on the ground.

"Go on cub it's the door to your left, don't forget to wash your hands" she said. She watched as he ran stopping slightly and look down at both his hands making 'L' shapes before darting off to the the door and closing it to get some privacy.

Kayla turned and faced her sister finding a surprised look on her face.

"What?"

"You aren't going to go with him to help him out or something?"

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy he can do it" Kayla stated proudly.

Once Ryder was done he ran back to Kayla gripping her pants leg while looking around as Denise showed them around her house and introduced Kayla to her husband and daughter.

* * *

**Please review!**


	70. What Happened?

**Sorry for the not updating as much had a bit of a writer's block...and I've been partying hard this weekend too! LMAO but I managed to at least get this chapter done and we should be back on track with the story...so yea.**

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Rakuen91

**Thank you for reviewing and/or following and adding this story to your favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner had gone smooth enough her sister and sister's husband had asked her casual questions of where she worked, how old she was, her hobbies, and so on. After dinner her sister's husband had claimed he would be taking a shower and said he would be going to bed early. The kids had gotten along great and were now in Bethany's room watching _Lilo and Stitch _while she and Denise sat in the living room couch as Denise show her a photo album point and explaining pictures. It had pictures of her sister's wedding, her pregnancy with Bethany and pictures of Bethany growing up. There was few photos

She stared at the photos in silence. She had missed so much. One particular picture was what appeared to be of her sister's birthday. It had everyone in it her sister, her little brother, her sister's husband, Bethany, her mother, her stepdad, and another older couple that she could only assume were her sister's husband's parents.

"Deni…What happened after I left?"

Denise swallowed thickly and leaned away from her. "…Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing…mom didn't even seem to notice or care that you left Carlos (stepdad) just thought you had gotten into a big fight and gone to live with grandma at least that's what mom told him, Mateo was too young to even know who you were and I―" Denise stopped. "…I did nothing but follow their ignorance for the first few weeks few years later we moved, I started college, moved out and met Jason (husband) and here we are now" she continued shakily. "I'm so sorry Kayla!" her sister broke down again.

"You said you followed them for the first few weeks? What do you mean by that?" Kayla asked almost silently.

"Remember the day it happened?" Kayla grimace but nodded at Denise's question. "I was in shock, I didn't know what to think, my sister was some kind of super powered freak and when your left eye change color that day it just kept reminding me you weren't normal" Denise admitted ashamed. "But when you left it opened my eyes, I was so busy thinking all about these things about you that I didn't even think what you must have been feeling. Finding out that you had some strange ability that you didn't even know about and then getting left to deal with it alone while getting ignore by the people you cared about…I would have done the same thing if I was in your place maybe even sooner than you"

Denise blew her nose in a tissue and continued. "I went looking for you…I knew it was too late to look for you after a week of you running away but I had to try because when it all came down to it you were still my sister and you always will be, I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner, I'm sorry for everything you had to go through…and I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most"

"…I…I―…It's okay" Kayla managed to choke out. "I'm kind of glad it happened" and it was true. If it weren't for her ability she would have never ran away. She would have never moved to New York. She would have never met Ryder. Who knows what would have happened if she wasn't there to take him in and she would have never met Michelangelo. She smiled.

"Who is he?" her sister asked.

"What?"

"The guy you're thinking about? Or is it a girl?"

"What?" Kayla repeated.

Her sister laughed with a knowing smile "I know that look, I have the same look when I think about Jason…so who's the guy or girl?"

"Michelangelo, he's my boyfriend, I would have never met him or Ryder if this ability hadn't made its presence known" she admitted.

"Does he know about it?" her sister asked.

"Yes"

"And he's ok with it?"

"Yes" Kayla smiled softly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	71. One Step Closer

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Lydja-chan

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Around 8pm Bethany came running out of her room giggling up to her.

"Aunt Kayla, Ryder fell asleep"

It was weird being called an Aunt but she could get use to it. She stood up and follow Bethany to her room with Denise right behind her. There was Ryder fast asleep on the floor. She bent down and carefully picked him up. He whimpered and she shooed him back to sleep.

"I should get going" Kayla told her sister as she swayed Ryder side to side.

"You could stay the night, we have a spare bedroom" her sister offered.

Kayla shook her head. She was touch by her sister's offer but she already paid for the motel and she really didn't want the money to go to waste on top of that Ryder would be able to sleep more comfortably.

"I can't, I wish I could but I can't"

"…Oh"

"It's not what you think, I just already paid for the motel and I don't want the room to go to waste"

"Motel? Why are you staying in a motel?"

"Did I forget to mention I don't live here anymore?" Kayla said sheepily.

"Where do you live now?"

"New York"

"N-new York?!" her sister sputtered out. "Why so far?...Wait don't answer that"

"Deni before I go, I need a favor"

"Ok"

"I need mom's address"

"Kayla I don't think that's a good―"

"I don't care, I need to do this"

Denise nodded and went into the kitchen and came back out again with a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Here, I wrote my number on it too, call me" her sister said giving her a goodbye hug.

"Thanks" Kayla said taking the paper and tried hugging her back as best as she could.

* * *

**Please review!**


	72. Closure Sort of

Guest123, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, witchbaby300,Eadlin, ImpartingAbyss, **and **McflyGoonieFaxFan.

**Thank you for reviewing and/or following and adding this story to your favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

She had not taken Ryder with her to meet her mother. She had a feeling that things might get out of hand and she didn't want Ryder seeing that. So she had called Skyler and asked if she could take care of him once she got off work and she agreed.

For a good five minutes she just stood there staring at the door. She knew what was to come. Her mother was never understanding and when her sister tried to tell her it wasn't a good idea. She knew her mother was still ashamed...no more like disgusted with her and her ability.

She sighed and finally rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door open and there stood her little brother. He stared at her.

"You're Denise's friend from yesterday right?"

"You could say that" she nodded "Is your mom home?" She it felt weird talking to her brother they were literally total strangers. But she knew him. He just didn't know her.

He nodded and went back inside to fetch her.

He came back a moment later with her trailing behind him. She looked way older than she remembered. Her hair had begun to fill with grey hairs and it looked like she gained a bit of weight but not a lot that people would notice. Upon seeing her, her mother lost any type of emotion in her face and her lips set into a fine line.

"Mateo, ve y haz tu tarea (go and do your homework)" her mother said leaving no room for arguing. He nodded and left.

Her mother took a step out of the house and closed the door behind her. Her eyes never leaving Kayla's. Kayla stayed silent and before she knew it her head snapped forcefully to the left. Her mother had just slapped her. She hadn't expected that at the most she had expected maybe getting the door slammed in her face or getting told rudly to leave and never come back but not get hit.

"Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa! (How dare you come to my home!)" her mother spat out.

She slowly turned back to face her mother and glared. It had been a long time since she spoke Spanish and she wasn't going to even bother trying to speak it. Don't get her wrong she understood it perfectly fine when it was spoken and even when she read it, but speaking it was something else. Besides her mother was the same way except for her it was English.

"Ya I'm not happy about it either, I just want some answers and then I'll be on my way and you won't ever have to worry about seeing me ever again" she hissed back.

Her mother eyes narrowed and she turned around to go back into the house but Kayla grabbed her arm and pulled her back..

"It's the least you can do after all the shit you made me go through!" she yelled.

"Yo no te dije que te vayas! (I didn't tell you to leave!)" her mother said angrily.

"You didn't tell me to stay either!" Kayla snapped back "You looked me right in the eyes the day I left! You saw me leave! And you said nothing! You were supposed to be there for me when I needed you the most! You were supposed to love me no matter what my flaws were! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that your own mother don't want you?!" she continued yelling at her mother. Her mother yanked her arm away from her grasp and continued to glare at her silently.

"Qué quieres? (What do you want?)" her mother finally forced out.

"I just want to know why?" Kayla voice became softer. "…I didn't ask for these powers, so why do you hate me so much" he voice dropped even lower.

"Porque tú eres igual a _él_…un monstruo (Because you're just like _him_…a monster)"

"What are you talking about? Like who?"

"Tu padre (Your father)" her mother said bitterly.

Her father? What did she mean by that? Did her father have the same abilities as her? Is that where she got them from?

"Who is he? Where does he live? Is he still alive" she blurted out.

"No sé (I don't know)"

She clenched her fist. "Liar!"

"No sé donde está y no me importaría si estuviera vivo o muerto (I don't know where he is and I wouldn't care if he were alive or dead)" her mother stated opening the door to her house.

"But you know his name don't you?" Kayla pressed on "Don't you!" she repeated louder when her mother stayed quiet. "Tell me his name and I'll be out of your life forever"

Her mother stared at her almost calculating on whether she should tell her or not.

"I'll keep coming back every single day until you tell me his name" Kayla threatened.

"James Hunter" her mother spat out and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**Please review!**


	73. Back

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Lydja-chan

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was night by the time they had returned.

"So_ where you guys by?" _

"Not sure, I fell asleep on the bus and lost track" she said while Ryder giggled.

_"What's so funny to him?"_ Mikey asked as he overheard Ryder's laugh through the phone.

"Oh nothing" she answered while looking at Ryder and putting her pointer finger to her lip in a shushing motion.

_"What aren't you telling me?"_ Mikey asked suspiciously.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" she changed the subject quickly.

_"Sure"_

"Can you go to my house and see if I gotten any mail from Derek Flint? It's really important" she lied. She didn't know anyone by that name, but she needed him to get out of his home and come to hers.

_"I'll go right now" _

"Call me if I get anything?"

_"I will" _he chuckled and hung up the phone.

"Mama, Mykee coming?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "He's on his way, now do you remember the plan?"

"Surprise!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"Not yet cub" she laughed.

"I think that was meant for me" said a voice from behind her as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mikey!" she yelped in surprise turning around in his arms. "What are you doing here!"

He laughed at her reaction "I crashed here for the night after patrol and heard you guys get here"

She smacked his arm "Why didn't you say anything!"

"I was but then I overheard your little plan and decided to make my own" he grinned.

"Cub how did you not hear him" she asked Ryder.

"He quiet mama" he said.

Mikey nuzzled her neck "Ninja babe remember?" he murmured along her skin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed taking in his scent. "I missed you"

"Me too"

Ryder came up to him wrapping his arms around his leg "Mykee we play?"

"Sure little dude, I did promise to you after all" he said releasing Kayla and picked him up and threw him in the air then caught him again sending Ryder in a laughing fit.

"I'm gonna take a shower and when I'm done it off to bed cub" she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"But mama-" he whined.

"No but's Mikey will be here tomorrow and you can play with him then"

"Okay" he pouted.

* * *

**Please review!**


	74. Something's Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikey walked in as Kayla sat on the bed drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing her usual pj's, a large t-shirt and baggy shorts. He took a good look at her. She looked paler for some reason which was odd considering if California was almost always sunny. Circles were beginning to form around her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping. And when he looked into her eyes there was something off about them like a part of her had just been broken.

"Did he fall asleep?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"He's out like a light" he smiled softly and made his way over to her on the bed. His face turned slightly serious. "Kay what happened over there?"

She shrugged "Nothing, I met an old friend, made up with my sister, met her husband and my niece" she said casually as she stood up to hang her towel on the hook that was in the bathroom. She came back and sat down once more.

"And your mom and brother?" he asked carefully watching her flinch.

"Can we just drop this and go to bed" she said getting underneath the covers and curling up into a ball.

He frowned but didn't argue with her instead he turned off the light and crawled in beside her pulling her close hoping to give her some kind of comfort. It must have been bad by the way she was reacting.

* * *

**Please review!**


	75. Nightmares

The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **Cocoagirl

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He had woken up to Kayla struggling and silent crying. It had been going on for a week now. He never asked about it but he knew they were linked to her trip.

"Kayla wake up" he shook her lightly "It's just a dream" he told her softly.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up from the bed, her breathing came out in shallow huffs. She stared down at her shaky hands before swallowing thickly and looking around the room and finally facing Mikey watching him as he looked at her with worried eyes.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

She nodded and laid back down turning her back towards him.

"Kayla―"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not" he growled. "You've never had nightmares before!"

"Mikey it's normal to have nightmares"

"But not like that! Kayla talk to me. What happened with your mom?"

She sat up and faced him again. "What do you want me to say Mikey! That my mother never really wanted me! That the first thing she did after seeing me all these years again was to slap me and called me a monster! That my kid brother didn't even know who I was! That she did almost everything to erase my existence to my family!" she vented. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and silently cried.

Mikey gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly.

"You're not a monster Kayla"

"Then why doesn't she want me" she whimpered. His heart was breaking at seeing her so broken. He didn't know what to tell her. He had never been rejected by his father. He couldn't imagine what that would feel like.

"...I don't know" he wiped away her tears with his thumb "But I want you, Ryder needs you…we can be…our own little family…if you want"

She stared into his clear blue eyes and saw he was being completely honest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard.

"I love you" she whispered against his mouth.

"I mean it" he brought his hand up and entangled it in her hair bring her down for another kiss. The heat of their tongues rolling together made every nerve in her body ache with need.

She pulled away breathless. "I know….and I would like that" she placed a soft kiss on his neck and smiled when she heard him churr.

He leaned back and brought her down with him grinning when he heard her laugh. It was the first time since she had gotten back that she had laughed a real laugh.

* * *

**Please review!**


	76. Movie Night

**Before I forget **Cocoagirl **no Hun is not her father but that would have been a good twist for the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own Kayla, Ryder and any other OC's I may put in this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We've already seen that movie a million times Mikey choose something else" Leo sighed.

"Technically we've seen it only 9―" Donnie immediately shut up when Raph and Leo glared at him.

"But this is a classic!" Mikey whined.

Kayla wanted to laugh as she watched them interact with each other. She had finally been able to came to his house and actually be able to hang out with him and his brother's and it always proved to be entertaining. Ever since Raph and Mikey made up things had gone back to normal at least that's what April had told her and it seemed like she was right. Raphael had even come to her house and apologized.

And now they always met up every two weeks to have a movie night with the whole gang. Master Splinter had not joined in because he wasn't really into watching movies, but either way it didn't matter since he took care of Ryder during that time. She had a feeling he had been spoiling Ryder as if he were his grandson because Ryder has become attached to him and had begun to call him his 'granpop' and had even seen Master Splinter smile every time he said it.

"While you guys figure this out Kay and I will whip up some snacks" April announced as she looked at Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Casey on top of Mikey as they tried to take the movie away from him.

"I don't think they heard you" Kayla chuckled as she stood up from the couch and followed her to the kitchen.

April shrugged "It was worth a shot"

"What are we gonna make?" she asked.

"Something quick and easy" April replied.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Popcorn/ pb&j" they answered at the same time.

_"Ow! Raph! No choke holds!" _They heard Mikey yell out before the sound of more ruff housing became louder.

They blinked and looked at each other again.

"Both" they both said at the same time and began to make the snacks.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
